


【奥尔光】冰河风

by Single_Base_Propellant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Base_Propellant/pseuds/Single_Base_Propellant
Summary: 已逝的挚友以特殊的方式回到英雄身边。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 33
Kudos: 91





	1. 洄游的鲑鱼 Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> 半蛮神奥尔什方x情窦初开龙骑光

弗朗塞尔在忘忧骑士亭找到光之战士的时候，他正在喝一杯麦酒，白色的酒沫粘在青色的短胡茬上——他看起来很精神，不像是风尘仆仆从暴雪中归来喝杯酒以纾缓疲惫的样子。

弗朗塞尔用食指与拇指捏住兜帽的毛边向下拉了拉，壁炉的热火将斗篷上的寒气化为滴滴水珠，弗朗塞尔的手指感到湿润的凉意，他不由得打了个寒颤。倒不是雪水真的冰凉到刺骨，只是他一想到盘旋在神意之地上空的那片黑影，他便从心中生出无限的忧虑。

光之战士显然认出了他来，他向后撤了撤椅子，为这位突然拜访的朋友留出一席位置。

“英雄，我有紧急的事情……”弗朗塞尔却没有想要坐下与光好好交谈的意思，他得趁那个家伙还没离开的时候把这位英雄带去看看，“我们可以到外面说吗？这里人太多了。”

龙骑士稍稍簇了下眉头，他看一眼手中的麦酒，似乎是不乐意放下刚捧在手中的快乐——于是弗朗塞尔不得不压低了声音凑近对方的耳侧：“是神意之地附近出现了不该出现的东西……”

“是龙族吗？”龙骑士趁机喝下一口酒，金黄的液体下去了一半。

“不是，”弗朗塞尔拉着光的手将他向人流外拽了拽，“是类似人型的家伙，但他却有着翅膀，莫名其妙出现在奥尔什方阁下的墓地上空，令我感到十分不安。”

“人型？”光之战士终于肯放下他的麦酒了，他主动走到楼梯上示意弗朗塞尔同他出去，这种事情自然是一点也不能叫别人听去的——伊修加德的民众信奉圣教，再加之中枢教皇厅之变，局势此时动荡不安，若再有关于妖异的流言肆意蔓延，无疑是叫艾默里克更难挽回当下的局面。

“那么，”酒馆厚重的木门刮蹭地面发出吱唔的钝响，烈风卷携着硕大的雪片飞进灯光暗黄的酒馆，光之战士不自主缩了缩脖子，“你清楚地见到过那家伙了？”

他们在离怪物狩猎板较远的一处暗角交谈，弗朗塞尔背着呼啸的北风，而那如刀刃般的寒风吹拂到光的颊上，他的双颊开始泛起红色。

“看得不真切，但绝对不是龙族亲眷，他的翅膀倒像是天使一般的——只有在暴风雪的天气我才见过那怪物——塔的翅膀很大，能完全笼盖住奥尔什方的墓地，出现时周围的邪龙眷属便没了踪影，只它一个盘旋在那方土地上。”

光之战士皱起眉头来，张张嘴巴便有白色的雾气团团冒出，但似乎是没想好要说什么，几下白雾散后又是只剩雪落的簌簌声。

弗朗塞尔有些着急了，英雄看起来对这件事情兴趣不高：“我在想是不是有什么不干净的东西污染了奥尔什方的墓地……导致那里出现了那样的生物……”

“奥尔什方？”龙骑士看起来很迷惑，他不能明白为什么用做纪念的碑石会被妖异盯上。

“按道理说，那里没有他的遗体，是不该被妖异污染的，但我在墓地见过那个长着翅膀的怪物足有三次了，每一次都是在暴风雪肆虐时朦朦胧胧看见它，它看起来很恐怖。”

龙骑士觉得古怪，照理说没有什么被召唤的妖异是特定时间才出现的，他印象中只有黑衣森林的亡灵奥丁出现时一定会伴随着特殊的天气——绝命。而迦楼罗被召唤时似乎也会有暴风天气出现。

“不是龙族，也不像普通妖异的话……会是蛮神吗？”光之战士喃喃自语道，伊修加德的人民对蛮神的概念相当模糊，然而从希瓦一事可知，蛮神以太并不是从未出现在这片冻土上。

“蛮神？”弗朗塞尔对这个新之又新的名词表现出困惑。

“我们边走边谈吧，如果是蛮神的话，是一定要阻止的。”光开始向大审门的方向行进，“蛮神这种生物，你可以将它们理解为被特殊召唤出来的妖异，不过因为强大的能力和凶狠的性格，它们比普通的妖异更具威胁性……”

“那它们与龙相比……？”对于弗朗塞尔这种伊修加德人来说，龙族是衡量怪物的一个标准。

“我倒是认为它们比龙族更加危险——如果不考虑七大天龙的话。毕竟，蛮神具有的最可怕的能力便是精炼，被精炼的人会丧失自主意识并为蛮神而活，他们会像奴隶一样不停地为维持蛮神的生存寻找以太。”光之战士稍微停顿了一下，继而想到了另一种令他不安的可能性：“你见到的怪物，是奥尔什方吗？”

奥尔什方肯定不是怪物。弗朗塞尔下意识否定了对方的猜测——但那怪物并不像他想象中的狰狞，除却强健的在暴风雪中仍不显单薄的羽翅外，那家伙的身形似乎与常人无异。

“那么，大概是风扬殖民地的鸟人族又尝试召唤蛮神了吧，但为什么是在暴风雪的天气，真令人费解……”光之战士将怀抱在臂弯下的头盔戴上，“我去看看吧，这个时候的皇都这么脆弱，可经不起蛮神再折腾一番了。”

“等等！”弗朗塞尔在英雄还没走出几步后立刻追上前去，他总觉得那怪物越发令他感到害怕，或许光之战士不应该一个人去，“请让我和你一起去！”

这个请求在光之战士看来实在难以首肯——他刚才已经说的很明白了，而这位贵族家身体孱弱的少爷大概没能明白他的意思——那妖异或许是被召唤出来的能够将不被超越之力加护的人变成行尸走肉的蛮神，他可能会因此丧命的。

光之战士转过身来：“你有什么非去不可的理由吗？”

光的语气听起来有些生硬，弗朗塞尔不免一时语塞。他只是想亲眼确认自己的好友没有变成所谓的蛮神罢了，对方刚才的猜测叫他越来越觉得看到的怪物似是故人。

“我能理解你在乎他的心情，但这对你来说的确很危险……”光之战士似乎也觉得自己的阻拦有些不容置喙的决绝，他尝试缓和了语气让自己看起来不像一个盘问罪人的审判官，“我会为你带来挚友的消息的，但在我把事情调查清楚之前，你还是不要贸然行动了——”

龙骑士似乎还想说一句什么，但最后还是把那句话吞进了肚子里，只是将头盔的面罩放了下来：“快回去吧，艾因哈特家的少爷，我会把调查到的真实情况告诉你的，请不必为我们的好友担忧。”言罢他便转身向大审门的方向走去，弗朗塞尔不敢上前去了，他和英雄也并不算熟识，自然是不想给英雄平添麻烦。

而向神意之地行进的光之战士感到有些好奇——弗朗塞尔同奥尔什方情谊深厚不假，但对方究竟是去献了多少次妮美雅百合才能如此高频地遇见那个身形奇异的生物呢？

“大约是我不常来这里看看他，所以疏忽了此事吧，到底还是弗朗塞尔与他情谊深厚……”龙骑士一路思索着来到了目的地——令人失望的是暴风雪不知何时停住了，灰白的天空让人觉得沉闷而窒息——唯有那方石碑静谧地矗立着与他无言相对，雪地中的百合被风雪摧残过后打了蔫儿。

“是弗朗塞尔留下的？”他上前了一步想仔细瞧瞧那花，但突然似乎为自己的想法而感到惊愕与不解，于是立马在心中打消了这个念头。这似乎不应该值得他关注太多，他足铠上的尖头在松软而厚重的白雪中转出一个弧面，脚底下的雪被压实了。

而他的身体却没像鞋尖那般行动起来，身体仍是面对着伊修加德都城的方向，目光虽未聚焦在某处，但也凝视了什么东西足有半分钟之久，一个奇怪的莫名其妙的想法不知从他脑海中哪个角落钻出来，而后狠狠缠绕住了他的思维：为什么不等一等呢。他甚至连自己的救命恩人的墓地上出现了妖异一事都不知道。

“总觉得很不爽啊，如果有人想要借由奥尔什方搞破坏的话，我是不会放过你的。”他找了一块背风的岩石坐下，将龙枪从背上取下放在右手侧。暴风雪已停，但室外的空气仍相当干冷，龙骑士不由开始怀念室内温暖的壁炉——但他记得今天是间歇性暴风雪，偷懒的话就很有可能会错过那个在神意之地游荡的家伙了。

库尔札斯的风雪也不是人性全无，一个多时辰后暴风雪便又降临到这片高原上，光之战士时不时回过头去看看那墓碑上是否出现了弗朗塞尔描述的怪物——直到在一次打盹的猛醒后，他才发现天色暗了下来，而周围的岗丘龙鸟都消失了踪影。呼啸的狂风，大片的雪花和静谧的吓人环境无一不提醒着他——他在寻找的生物再次降临到了这方土地上。

乳白色的光芒在昏暗的天色和白色的风流中格外显眼，龙骑士将面罩掀开想将那团乳白色的光球看得更清楚些，但那东西只是成球状地散发出柔光，光之战士不得不向前迈动脚步一探究竟。

“……是……谁……”乳白色的家伙终于露出点外型的轮廓，但边界却仍是模糊的。声音沙哑而枯槁，仔细辨别却能分别出点女性的意味——迦楼罗。与凶猛残暴的风刃女王交锋的景象历历在目，光之战士觉得手心微微出了冷汗，握着枪杆的手心攥得更紧。

此刻，他终于走近了“她”，硕大的羽翅在他靠近的瞬间突然张开，强烈的刃风刮伤了他脸上的皮肤，但他一刻也不敢因痛楚眨眼——那生物转过身来俯瞰着他，他倒要看看这个生物究竟是不是迦楼罗或是类似她的蛮神生物。

但转身后的生物却令他大吃一惊：怪物的身型匀称，肌肉饱满而有力，双手与双手都不似迦楼罗般成爪状，而是如他一般的手掌，手指修长又骨节分明——最引人注目的却还是象征着他种族的那双耳朵，那是精灵的长耳！

“……是……谁……”精灵外型的有翼者凑近他，伸出伸出手来想要触碰光之战士。

他确信自己是不会被蛮神精炼的，但总不想出于被动的地位，他退后一步拉开与怪物的距离，而后伸出手指触碰了对方的指尖——他看不清它的脸，但仍是试探地叫了那个熟悉的姓名：“……是你吗，奥尔什方？”

听到这个名字的怪物似乎终于能停止那机械的发问了，它在光之战士与它指尖相触的一刻身体如电流流过般震颤了一下，大大的羽翼急速将它的躯体包裹起来，光被羽翼制造的巨大风流击退了几步。

“奥尔什方！真的是你吗！你怎么样！”眼见着羽翼收紧成椭圆状的羽卵，光之战士焦急地上前去查看情况，如果真的是他，真的是他的话，他不可能放任不理的。

羽化的白茧坚硬又寒冷，手指碰上去仿佛是在触碰冰柱一半，但光之战士管不了这么多，他迫切地需要知道在这白色的卵中是否藏着他逝去的挚友。他尝试用手沿着羽毛的缝隙去拔开这层厚厚的茧壳，而这些刚羽实在是太硬太硬，连尖锐的手铠也不能将它凿开，光之战士放弃了徒手撕裂茧壳的想法，转而握紧了手中的龙枪——

令他始料未及的是，白色的茧膜在此刻竟然自己裂开了，从残破不堪的洞中伸出来的先是对方的手，茧内的手掌快速地握住光的手腕，光之战士尝试挣脱，却因对方的力量太大而动弹不得。

“挚友！是你吗！”从空洞的内茧传来的声音喜悦又亢奋，似乎确实是奥尔什方又站到了他的身旁一样，光之战士凑上前去，松掉手中的武器，用手心细细摩挲着白色的羽茧：“是我！奥尔什方！”

厚厚的茧壳开始出现裂纹紧接着碎成一块一块的碎片，风雪一吹便消散在了干冷的空气中，而茧中的精灵也逐渐露出完整的身形来，蓝发的精灵赤裸着身体从层层剥裂的羽壳光芒中向他走来，光之战士一时间慌了主意，连忙低下头在包中翻找希望能找到一件足够温暖的为对方御寒的棉袍出来。

当他将棉袍抓在双手中准备为对方披上时，精灵周身的乳白色碎片也都消失了，光现在看清了他的脸——他与奥尔什方的样貌别无二致。

“挚友！能在醒来后见到你实在是令我心潮澎湃！我还以为我已经死在教皇厅了呢！但从一片黑暗中听见你呼唤我的声音，我便又苏醒过来，这实在是令人激动不已！”

赤裸着身体的奥尔什方热烈地拥抱了还拿着棉袍呆愣在原地的光之战士，他的皮肤并不因铠甲的冰冷而产生瑟缩，反倒是叫光感到温暖的意味——但他还是推开了对方并用手上的棉袍裹住了奥尔什方的身体。

要问什么呢，又怎么和奥尔什方解释他死而复生这一问题？他是蛮神吗，可他的身形很正常，神志清楚且没有攻击性——

奥尔什方这才发现自己赤裸着身体，而周遭是白雪树林与颓圮的钢卫塔，他舒展的眉头慢慢紧簇起来，一脸不解地望向光之战士，似乎在等待着对方为刚刚醒来的自己做一番解释。

龙骑士终于从重获挚友的狂喜中清醒过来，他将雪地中的龙枪捡起来挂到自己背上，心中盘算着该如何陈述才能让他的挚友觉得可信：“奥尔什方，在我向你说明情况前，你能够告诉我你是如何醒来的吗？”

蓝发的精灵也是通透的人，听到光之战士的问题后便立马知晓自己本应该是死去的人，而现在因为不知明的原因出现在了这个地方。

“我也不知道，我还以为自己总是在做梦呢……”精灵将自己的感觉如实相告，“周围的环境总是看不真切，四周都是龙族的咆哮与风雪的凄厉哭声，只有这个地方最宁静，也比其他地方显得宽敞明亮些，我就常在这呆着，但时不时又陷入沉睡……我一直希望有人能把我从无尽的睡梦中拉起，徘徊在梦中的感觉可真是不好受呀。”

原来如此。他作为形似迦楼罗的同族时是没有自主的意识的，但有人呼唤他的名字的话，他便又成为了“奥尔什方”，这虽然是从未遇到过的现象，但从目前奥尔什方的状态来看，他表现的完全没有危险性，说不定他和伊塞勒一样，变成了可以操控请神的人。

“是这样的，奥尔什方，你在教皇厅的时候，的确因为我而去世了，这地方……”光之战士不由地向伊修加德的皇都方向眺望一眼，奥尔什方则顺着他的视线也向那边看过去，“……是我与朋友为你选择的墓地，愿你在这里眺望着伊修加德，注视着这座你守卫的都城长眠。而今天，弗朗塞尔找到我，说是在这里经常看到长着巨大翅膀的家伙，为了防止出现什么变故，我便来这里看看……”

“弗朗塞尔？那家伙还这样惦念着我呢。”奥尔什方露出一个小小的略带眷恋的微笑，光之战士一时竟忘了自己下半句要说什么：“是的，他很……呃……关心你，常常来为你献花，我见过他不少次的，甚至，我没来的时候他也站在这里怀念着你，你们的情感真的相当深厚……”

龙骑士似乎丧失了自己的语言组织能力，不知道该如何让事情再回到正轨上去。

“那还真要好好感谢他对我的惦念——当然了，我们的英雄也值得我夸赞一番，一定是为了伊修加德的事情再不停地奔波着吧？说起来，家乡的事情到底如何了？你们有再找到教皇吗？”

“说起来这个，”龙骑士似乎终于能找到逻辑了，“我们已经知道教皇和苍穹骑士团逃往了魔大陆，但我们的飞空艇还不足以负担魔大陆的环境压力，我在等待西德改进飞艇——而拂晓血盟下落未知的贤人们也传来了消息，我可能近期要悄悄回去寻找我的朋友——至于伊修加德，埃默里克正在努力改进现有的制度，不过一些法律条文尚需完善，一些守旧的贵族也需要去做他们的工作……”

他差不多说完了，于是抬起眼睛望向奥尔什方，等待对方向他提出更多的问题。

“原来是这样啊……”精灵的睫毛沾上点点的雪水，光之战士盯着他下垂的眼眸看了好久，奥尔什方的蓝眼睛一如既往地散发着令人心安的魔力，“看来都是好消息！真是太棒了，这个国家正在慢慢变好起来！”

“正是如此，”光之战士似乎是因为好久没听到对方热情洋溢的话语了，不由得露出了笑容，“非常感谢你那日救下我，奥尔什方，没有你，我也没办法站在这里与你一起眺望即将重获新生的伊修加德。”

“你在说什么呢，我的挚友！为了骑士的荣耀，保护我的朋友可是义不容辞的责任！”精灵套着明显小了一截的长棉袍，右手攥拳捶了捶自己心脏的位置，如此优雅而端庄的姿势，在此刻的情境下却显得有些滑稽，光之战士噗呲一声没憋住，紧接着奥尔什方也意识到了什么，同他一起笑出声来。

“那么，英雄，”在两人心照不宣地对视后，奥尔什方的语气变得严肃起来，“你讨伐过那么多魔物，你遇到过像我这种的情况吗？我可不想因为我的事情给你惹上麻烦。”

龙骑士倒没想到奥尔什方所想的竟然是给自己带来麻烦，实话实说，他这个三国通缉犯本来就已经是个大麻烦了。光失望地摇了摇头：“没有，你这种状况，我也是头一次见，唯一与这个相仿的似乎就是召唤蛮神……”

听到“蛮神”一词的奥尔什方的面色凝重起来，他记得光之战士说过，蛮神是相当可怕的存在。

“不过，你似乎不具有精炼别人的能力，神志相当清醒，也没有攻击力，你不需要属于被讨伐的蛮神类。”他停顿一下，继而拂去掉落在奥尔什方肩头的一层薄雪：“要说最像，你似乎和冰之女巫的情况更类似，所以你还不用太忧心这些事情。”

“原来如此……”虽然被安抚了情绪，但奥尔什方明白“蛮神”对于光之战士来说一定是存在着威胁的，他并不想为了自己活着而让自己的好友感到为难，“但是，我的挚友，如果你认为我是有危险的，我便不会再出现在这里，甚至说，你想杀掉我也可以的。”

光生气地摇了摇头：“说什么傻话！你为我挡下致命的一击，我本就应该以死相报！而现在你只是一个没有威胁的普通人，我为什么要这么怕你呢！”

“是我失言了，英雄，还请不要责备我的担忧——只是我从前听你讲过，蛮神是因为执念而复生的，可我不觉得会有人对我抱有如此深厚的执念，起码不会到了能够召唤蛮神的地步……”

“或许是弗朗塞尔，或许又是别人……谁知道呢。”光之战士皱着眉头思索道。大概是弗朗塞尔吧，他似乎非常关心奥尔什方的样子。

蓝发的精灵安静地注视着光蹙眉的样子，他发觉自己方才或许问了令对方不快的问题，光之战士的表情似乎显得很困扰。

“那么，天气不早了，英雄，你不如快快回到伊修加德的骑士亭里烤烤火吧，或者去雪之家喝一杯热酒暖暖身子也好，我在这里，明天再与你相会——如果我们的冒险者时间充裕的话。”光确定这位许久未见的挚友在最后冲他狡黠地笑了笑，他看起来灵动而充满活力，这让他的心感到暖呼呼的。

但他不能答应奥尔什方的要求。

“那么，你要待在这里？不可以，奥尔什方，让我带你去找些合适的衣服穿，你也应当享受炉火和麦酒，你刚刚回来，一定有很多事情想要了解，同我一起回去吧！我们偷偷的，不被人发现就好。”

奥尔什方罕见地显露出坚定地拒绝：“英雄，你应当明白伊修加德是信奉圣教的国家，我的出现只会给动荡的局面带来更大的混乱，你看到我的样子了，丝毫不畏惧寒冷，就让我在野外度过一夜，等时机合适了，再让我光明正大地出现在阳光下吧。”

“那可不行！这里夜间游荡着邪龙眷属，风又凛冽！我是不允许你待在这里的！我可不想明天来到这里却发现你没有踪影了！”龙骑士从来不是患得患失的人，但在面对故去的朋友时，他的这种特性变暴露无遗，他希望奥尔什方留在他的身边，他发誓他会保护好他的朋友，不会让悲剧重演。

“别为我担心，英雄，你说过了，我是类似蛮神的生物，你看看，周围的邪龙眷属可都没影了，你只需要为我留下武器就好，我一定不会食言，乖乖在这里等你回来的——你也不希望我一进入城区就掀起一阵流言被？我就在这里等你，你不会找不到我的，我以福尔唐家的骑士的名义向你起誓！”

两人僵持许久，但奥尔什方毫不退让，向来以坚韧著称的英雄在精灵面前终于败下阵来，他退步了，并与对方约好明日在魔胃洞附近相见。

“快回去吧！你会在那里找到我的！”在龙骑士将要离开神意之地的时候，他总是克制不住自己回头去看那个站在雪地里的家伙。

高大的精灵穿着滑稽的袍子向他挥手，可笑之余竟也叫人产生了心安的感觉，奥尔什方的身影在风雪中逐渐变成一个可爱的小黑点。龙骑士才发现今夜的雪静谧而无声，西边的山际旁一轮弯月高挂起来。

TBC.


	2. 洄游的鲑鱼Ⅱ

他出发前先路过了艾因哈特家拜访了弗朗塞尔，并将昨日发生的事情如实相告。得到了确切消息的弗朗塞尔总算松下口气：“那么，英雄，把他带回来吧，真正的朋友是不会畏惧这样的人的……你我一定都不乐意留他一人在库尔札斯的雪原上流浪。”

光之战士点头表示赞同，但这件事却不能操之过急：“我正有此意，况且他也一直希望自己能够为伊修加德做出更多的贡献。但他现在仍不能与你相见，他的来历和危险性还需要我观察一段时间——按照奥尔什方的意思，他不会想因为自己而伤害到朋友的。”

“实在非常感谢你，英雄，真不知该如何报答你……”弗朗塞尔探过身来握住光的双手，明明是相当真挚又诚恳的谢意，却叫光之战士觉得受之有愧。

“呃……不必如此客气，我同奥尔什方也是关系相当亲密的朋友，他还曾救我一命。既然他回来了，我会尽我最大的努力保护他……”龙骑士也希望自己能从言行中让弗朗塞尔了解自己不输他的决心，但他做的并不够好——他向来不太擅长表达自己真正的情感，甚至连话都很少说。

弗朗塞尔其实还想拜托一些事情，可龙骑士显得惴惴不安的，于是他便打消了这一念头，只是热情地邀请光之战士留下用晚餐，龙骑士几乎是在对方还没问完时就开始拒绝，是个人都能看出来他不想留下来。

“……时候不早了，我还要去见他，等到确认他没有危险后，我一定第一时间帮助你们重聚首……那么，我先行一步，相信我一定会带来好消息的。”

匆匆逃离了艾因哈特府邸的光之战士直到穿过大审门离开伊修加德后才感到呼吸顺畅起来，哪怕今夜的风雪依旧凛冽刺骨，但于他却是久违的新鲜氧气，如刀的冷风让他感到清醒与冷静——今日，要如何与奥尔什方展开交谈呢？他想要说的话并不少，有关对亡灵复生的揣测，奥尔什方接下来的去处，以及，他很想表达却不知该如何开口的谢意。

他承认自己是个内向的人，比起说些什么更愿意沉默不语地挥动手中的武器来表达自己的情感，刀光剑影中迸发的凶狠正是他对给予自己厚望的人最坚定又热切的回答，他不尝让人失望过。只是这次，他却眼睁睁看着朋友因保护他而闭上了双眼。

“要怎么说呢……”一句道谢怎么都觉得单薄，总要体现出与平常的能够脱口而出的“谢谢”与众不同的地方，可繁冗而热烈的话语他又完全不会说，总不能多说几句谢谢让奥尔什方来自行体会到他的心意吧？

思绪纷扰间他已经走到了魔胃洞，这洞穴里聚集着牛头魔一类的怪物，虽然不怎么厉害，但群居的魔物一起对付起来还是很棘手的。“也不知道为什么要选在这里，他不害怕那些魔物吗……”

想起昨晚他多次向奥尔什方讲述魔胃洞的危险时，对方只是微笑着摇头让他放宽心，而后催促着他快些回到伊修加德圣座去。

奥尔什方凭什么对自己如此有自信？还是说他已经觉察到了身体里发生的变化？那会是什么变化呢……

然而，横尸在洞口附近的一只大口食人魔加尔加梅勒立马夺走了他的注意力，他曾经讨伐过这种魔物，不算很难对付，但要同它周旋许久——这会和那个男人有关吗？

“奥尔什方？”龙骑士的铠甲踏在石洞地面上发出清脆的声响，魔胃洞里总是烟雾环绕的，他未带一盏提灯来，只得皱着眉头祈求能看得更清楚些。

“挚友，你来了？”从团团的烟雾中传来奥尔什方的声音，龙骑士凭借声音的源头摸去，只是这洞穴似乎有些空旷，对方的声音触到石壁再返回到他的耳朵中竟是像四面八方传来的感觉，光之战士有些犹豫了。

“我这里，我的朋友！”奥尔什方不知从哪里伸出手来握住了他的手腕，龙骑士被吓到了，但很快便镇定下来恢复了平日的神色。

“我看到洞口有一只食人魔，那是你打倒的吗？”龙骑士挨着石壁在高个子精灵的身边坐下，对方向一侧挪动身体希望他能坐得更舒服一些。

“是的......说起来我自己也相当惊讶，我竟能够独自打倒这样的怪物，那可是一只加尔加梅勒呀！”奥尔什方的语气听起来很激动，或许单挑一只加尔加梅勒的确是一项了不起的壮举。

“不过奥尔什方你的剑技确实精湛过人，比我见过的许多骑士都有过之无不及，你或许太谦逊了……”光之战士的声音戛然而止，他才记起来他昨日似乎只给对方留下一柄长剑，而至于盾牌他是今天才带过来的，那么，一个骑士，是如何在他不熟悉的作战方式下取得了胜利呢。

“并不是用剑，而是用我的手。”蓝发的精灵一改往日饱满而高昂的语调，此时的声音显得犹疑又沉重，他举起自己的手掌，好像是想要将它给光之战士展示，又好像只是喃喃自语道：“我似乎也像你一样，被什么东西庇佑了起来——甚至说，我仿佛就是那力量的本身。”

其实奥尔什方在刚讨伐掉这只大口食人魔后的心情是相当恐慌的，他不明白，为什么一觉醒来的自己，只需挥动手掌就能够制造出凶猛的风刃，而后轻松将一只巨大的食人魔干掉。他不知道这力量从何而来，但唯一可以肯定的是，他已经不再属于普通人的范畴。

那么，他会成为光之战士需要击败的敌人吗，他这样惴惴不安地带着焦虑入眠，一晚上睡得并不安稳，他总梦到这位英雄举起龙枪向他心脏刺下的可怖场景。

“奥尔什方”对英雄来说，即将会变为怎样的存在？

于是他静默地，将视线从自己的手掌转向光，希望从对方的神态中找到一点可能代表对方态度的端倪——但光之战士只是用食指与拇指捏着下巴——洞内的光线几近于没有，但奥尔什方能看得很清楚，龙骑士的下巴上有刚刚修理过的的发着青色的短小胡茬。

“我想，大概是蛮神吧，如果是风的话，最大的可能性便是附近风扬殖民地的迦楼罗。”光之战士从背包里掏出适合精灵的衣物与一件漆黑的长袍，袍子上大大的兜帽看起来能将人的整张脸都隐藏起来。

“蛮神……”奥尔什方之前听过光之战士讲述这种生物，虽然不是非常了解，但就他所知，光之战士是绝对不会放过任何一位蛮神的，他很有可能也会被面前的人讨伐掉。

“不过你的体型却很正常……按道理说一般的蛮神体型巨大，长相凶猛，降临时身边都有信徒献祭陪伴，而降临的目的也不过是要精炼更多的信徒为自己寻找水晶以达到长久存活的目的。就这些规律来看，你又不像单纯的蛮神——”光之战士决定让奥尔什方自己来说明他复生后的感受：“当你见到敌人时，你有主动攻击它的欲望吗，想要杀戮吗，想要它为你所用对你俯首称臣吗？譬如那只加尔加梅勒？”

“不……只是想要活下去不被它吃掉，然后捎带着希望这魔物不要再做恶了。”

龙骑士突然感到一阵目眩，他似乎看到了奥尔什方还未从茧中出来时的那段景象：风扬殖民地的鸟人族们围绕在水晶旁请神，然而出现的却是有着迦楼罗翅膀的精灵族男性的身影，灰蓝色的蛮神挥动了不属于他的羽翅，继而鸟人族的剑士纷纷被风流击晕倒地。

“是蛮神……”他近乎是无意识地在头晕目眩间喃喃到，因而更不可能注意到在精灵脸上一闪而过的慌乱与恐惧。

“蛮神？我吗？”

那可以算得上一个确定的答案，只是奥尔什方并不愿接受这样的事实，他不想对方的龙枪直挺挺穿过他的心脏，龙骑士的热泪滚落入他的逐渐冰冷的眼眶里。那太令人绝望了。

“是……不过不必担心，我想我有保护你的能力。”从过往中回过神来的龙骑士坚定地看向他，脸上的表情严肃地露出一丝傻气的味道，奥尔什方觉得苦恼，又觉得有些好笑，他不由地露出一个酸涩的小小笑容。

“既然换好了衣服，今夜就同我回到伊修加德吧，忘忧骑士亭的卧床很大，对我这种人族来说多睡一个你也绰绰有余。”龙骑士站起来拍拍盔甲上的尘土和小石子。向仍依靠在石壁上不知道在想着什么的精灵伸出手来：“同我走吧，朋友，天色可不早了，是时候回去歇息了。”

然而奥尔什方并不是这样想的，他总觉得蛮神于光之战士是格外危险的存在，他不应当再像一个普通人一样生活了，于是他没有握住光之战士递过来的手——曾经的他从来没拒绝过那份情谊——他将脑袋偏向一侧，但语气仍是很欢快的：“不必了，想来蛮神于你是相当棘手的存在，那就让我留在此处好了，如果有必要的话，你甚至可以过来与我做个了结——别因为我是你的朋友就格外对我网开一面，英雄可不能随随便便摒弃自己的信条。”

这下可叫龙骑士犯了难，素来好脾气又好说话的奥尔什方固执起来真的令他头痛，他知道蛮神是可怖的，但面前的热情又忠厚的骑士，无论如何也让他与“可怖”二字挂不上联系。

“别这样说，奥尔什方，你救过我，一次次在困境中向我伸出援手，我能感知到你那善良而勇敢的灵魂。你的生命本不该那样结束，我想着或许是战女神的授意，你又出现在了我的面前，你并无蛮神化的迹象，神志又相当清醒——况且，之前也不是又冰之女巫以肉身召唤蛮神的事情吗，我想你大概与此无异，所以，同我一起走吧，你难道不想看看伊修加德是如何从腐朽中脱胎换骨获得新生的吗？”

他难得说那么多话，情真意切又满是期待，想要抓住某个人的心思一览无余，实在是令人难以拒绝。奥尔什方动摇了，英雄的邀请令他感到快乐而愉悦，目睹家乡的重生又该会是多么振奋人心的场景。

“你的朋友弗朗塞尔也在焦急地等待着你回归的好消息，”龙骑士在说出这话的时候有些犹豫，但如果对方能因此快点下定决心的话，他宁愿多说一些：“自他发现这里的异样，他一直关注着你的动向……”

奥尔什方的表情凝固了。好在洞里的光线微弱，光之战士并未捕捉到对方一瞬间的怔愣，而仍是忐忑不安地等待着奥尔什方的回答。

“原来是这样啊……也的确像他的风格，虽然看起来文弱，但在许多方面都展现出过人的坚定意志。谢谢你，英雄，给你添麻烦了。”

能带回奥尔什方固然是好事，只是这道谢来的莫名其妙，奥尔什方一定是误会了自己不想去管他的事情——然而事实不是这样的，他想要辩解什么，又嘴笨地无从下口，纠葛间反倒是对方又开始说话：“既然如此，那不得不同你回去交差了，相信英雄在的话，我可能带来的风险也会降低许多吧。”

精灵的目光似乎从某处移开了，他抱着光给他带来的衣服站起身子，伴随着发出了窸窸窣窣的声响。光之战士看不太清奥尔什方的动作，但他能听到棉布绒袍落地的闷闷的钝声，看到对方举起手臂让衣衫随着重力下滑的模糊轮廓以及能嗅到对方抖动黑色的长袍时，洞穴内灰尘激起时的奇怪味道。

“不是……”莫名其妙地，他把自己在心中的反驳喊了出来，这样做其实没什么道理，但好像喊出来就真的能挽回什么一样，他吱唔了一会儿，终于是自暴自弃地说出了令他自己感到相当难堪的话：“这样特意强调或许很愚蠢，但为了防止误会——我并不是因为弗朗塞尔才执着于你，是因为有更多的人期待你的话，说不定会让你快点首肯……但是，就算没有弗朗塞尔，我也一定会帮你的！我是发自内心地希望你能回来！我……”

他翻来覆去左不过那么几句，但奥尔什方是明白他的意思的，精灵的心情舒畅起来，语气也平添了不易觉察的轻快：“不用这样谨慎，我的朋友，我能感受到你对我的炙热的情谊了！这实在令我心潮澎湃！无论如何我也不能辜负你们的好意，我会勇敢地面对我可能遇到的困难的——你的话语让我的身体充斥着饱满的热情！真不愧是你啊，挚友！”

这倒像是奥尔什方平常的样子了。龙骑士也不由得露出微笑，他最怕莫名的复生会使奥尔什方变得不像他自己，但现在看来，他似乎是有些多虑：“那么即刻启程吧，相信忘忧骑士亭的炉火也同我的喜悦一样能够带给你更多的温暖。”

人族与精灵族的身高差极大，光之战士在自己的种族中并不算矮小，但在奥尔什方面前可就显得娇小多了——而他仍然踮起脚尖，向前倾着身子，用双手捏住罩袍兜帽的边缘为精灵戴上，对方柔顺而冒着点寒气的头发在他手背上轻轻擦过。

“这样，就不会有人认出你来了。”光露出个满意的笑容，像是要仔细欣赏自己的杰作一般，稍稍向后撤了一步，但许是自己的重心不稳，差点一个踉跄向后栽去，好在奥尔什方眼疾手快帮忙扶住了光之战士的后背，龙骑士才不至于在对方面前摔个跟头。

“这洞太黑了，没仔细脚下。”他小小地吐了下舌头以示尴尬，但奥尔什方却觉得英雄这个人似乎又同他熟识了起来——龙骑士坚硬冷酷的盔甲下映射出他熟悉的，毛毛躁躁的战士的影子。

“确实如此，我也看不清挚友的模样，”他其实是看得很清楚的，只是怕说实话又要让对方尴尬，“现在倒是期待起能到有亮光的地方好好看看你了，我的朋友。”

“这又有什么，等到了忘忧骑士亭，你不但可以看清我的模样，甚至能够与我一起暖呼呼地喝上一杯呢！”

然而死而复生这种事情在伊修加德人眼中还是相当忌讳的，千年流传下来的异端者与龙族的故事都令他们对“不应该出现的生物”格外敏感。奥尔什方自然也不意外，当几个轮休的神殿骑士走入酒馆的时候，他的身体不可遏制地紧绷起来——光之战士吞咽酒液的动作一滞。

“也不知道是不是累了，今天在炉火旁烤一小会儿就困倦了，不如回去休息吧。”光之战士闲散地伸了个懒腰，顺带打了一个小哈欠。

奥尔什方从善如流，起身时还特意将帽檐向下扯了扯。

本以为就可以这样悄无声息地溜进房中去，却不想旅馆的接待员在门口叫住了光：“你今天带了朋友来吗？两个人住一间房是不是太过拥挤了……？不如我再为你安排一间空房吧？”

光之战士不得不硬着头皮回过身去答谢对方的好意，但或许是一时乱了阵脚，竟一时口不择言，说了个极其可笑的理由：“抱歉啊，我最近身上不宽裕，没办法再开一间房了……”

伊修加德的普通民众或许不认得他，但旅馆的接待员却知道他是来自异乡的英雄，房费什么的自然不必对方操心，接待员轻笑一声：“不收你的房费的，只希望你与朋友能好好休息……我这就为你找把钥匙。”

光之战士连忙摆手：“不不不真的不必了！感谢你的好意！”他可不想奥尔什方被人发现因此平白生出许多事端。

旅馆的接待员本来仍要劝他收下，但突然似悟到了什么般，迅速把那把钥匙放回了原位——如果英雄带来的是他的秘密情人或是什么不可言说的关系暧昧者，那的确格外需要避人耳目。

而趁着前台愣神的空，光之战士早已匆匆忙忙抓了奥尔什方的手腕爬上楼梯飞奔进自己的房间。

奥尔什方被他一路拉扯着跌跌撞撞跌进对方的房间，光之战士在精灵双脚刚踏入房间后立马回身重重地关上房门并落了锁，动作干脆利落一气呵成，倒像是预演过很多遍的。

“累了吧？”龙骑士自己先摘下了头上的头盔抱在怀中，他的头发因为出汗而在昏黄的灯光下冒着点湿软的热气，光抬起手背抹了抹前额的汗珠，“要泡个热水澡还是直接去床上歇息？”

奥尔什方并不觉得累到需要倒头就睡，但他也不是那么想去洗澡，他现在其实挺想坐一会儿，就静静地坐在某处，摘下兜帽来闲散地盯着光之战士看——

“本来总觉得该要说很多话，闲下来却不知道该如何说了了。”光之战士给奥尔什方看得有些不自在，他拿右手的食指挠挠鬓角，眼睛在屋子里游荡，恰好看到昨日摊开在桌上的冒险日志，便决定转移一下注意力：“……我去写点东西，你请便吧，有什么需要尽管向我开口。”

“好的，还请不要在意我，我想问什么都会如实告诉你的。”奥尔什方向光露出以作宽慰，顺势也就坐到床头边安静地看着光之战士慌慌张张地拿出笔来手忙脚乱地写着冒险日志。

等着光之战士写东西的时间静谧又平和，烛火绰约间，奥尔什方不由地开始上下眼皮打起架来，迷迷糊糊中竟依靠在床头的木板上打起了盹。

光之战士的心思本就不在写东西上，此刻见奥尔什方熟睡更是按耐不住心中蠢蠢欲动的情感，他蹑手蹑脚放了手中的笔，轻轻向后撤一下椅子，从窄小的书桌中脱身而出，继而轻柔地走到奥尔什方面前，

精灵的个头很高，于是他这样站着，奥尔什方也不过比他矮了一头，光之战士便不用很弯腰就可用手指摸到对方的头发——那是一种很难形容的感觉，倒不是触感很特别，只是他从没想要过自己会在别人无意识的情况下悄悄摸对方的头发。

柔软顺滑的发丝从他的指尖划过，光之战士无比欢欣地想到：这就是奥尔什方本人啊！他和那些散发着威压的蛮神们根本不一样。

不知道是在什么心情驱使下，他的视线顺着奥尔什方的脸颊下移，对方的手此刻正无意识地垂在身侧，光之战士鬼迷了心窍，悄悄伸出食指拇指轻捏住奥尔什方左手中指的指腹部分，随后轻柔地摇了摇，精灵淡淡的眉毛似乎轻微簇了起来，但很快又恢复了平静的睡颜。

光之战士的两指不一会儿便放开了精灵的指腹，但刚想起身，奥尔什方却缓缓睁开了眼睛，手指上还残留着触摸对方皮肤的触感，此刻就被抓了个现行，光之战士只觉得双颊发烫，于是连话语也断断续续的：“我……我想看看你睡着没……坐着睡还穿着衣服，不舒服……”

“我还好，只是你还不睡吗？时间可不早了。”

“啊，也是！我这就去洗漱收拾！”

而等到光之战士收拾完毕回来睡觉时，精灵已经窝缩在床铺靠墙的一侧睡着了。

光又仔细将头上刚洗过的头发擦了一遍，才敢小心翼翼地爬上卧床——听着精灵安稳而悠长的平稳呼吸，龙骑士的心中竟莫名涌出一股平和的感觉。

于是他轻轻翻半个身子将脸朝向奥尔什方面对着的一侧——他得努力抬头才能看到奥尔什方——精灵额前的刘海顺着重力作用偏向一侧，露出额头上的一块光洁皮肤。

“谢谢。”光之战士情不自禁地小声道谢，而后终于肯闭上眼睛在精灵胳膊与身体所形成地空间内安然地蜷缩着入睡了。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很久不见，我是甘色硝子。依旧在努力复健中，希望喜欢的朋友为我留下评论与红心，非常感谢各位的阅读。


	3. 洄游的鲑鱼Ⅲ

他昨夜睡得并不安稳，他变成碎片，从海面的波涛沉入大地的震怒，又被风刮到高空之上，坠落时下面有熊熊烈焰慷慨地拥抱他。他本来应该觉得疼，但那感觉并不痛，他只是害怕，害怕雪原上出现长着翅膀的他，对方冷漠地举起手臂——然而那只是静谧而空无一物的雪原，暴风雪呼啸的声音很寂寞，于是他醒了过来。

奥尔什方比他睡得舒服。

光之战士仰起脖子去看蓝发的精灵，他阂着眼睛，眉头舒展开来，睫毛微微颤动，呼气热热地吹在光之战士的额头，感觉有点痒，又叫人很安心。奥尔什方的长相也算俊美，鼻梁高挺，眉眼端正，他看到精灵光滑的下巴，上面并没有修理过的胡茬的痕迹，只有看起来柔软而微小的小绒毛——此刻正在晨光的照射下变成了淡金色的样子。

光之战士小心翼翼地伸出手来，用大拇指的指腹去碰精灵颧骨处的皮肤。他的皮肤并不十分光滑，但也不似自己粗糙沧桑，是介于二者之间的触感，他的手指从颧骨滑到下颌处，而奥尔什方毫无察觉的意思。

精灵像一尊会呼吸的雕塑作品。

他到楼下去吃早餐，其间围观了一对男女吵架，似乎是出轨了一类的琐事，炖菜里面的蘑菇味道很奇怪，似乎是用酸奶油焗过，光之战士就着奶茶把略硬的骑士面包吞进肚子里——他实际是吃不惯这种干硬的一咬就掉渣的圆包的，来伊修加德这么久了，却从未习惯这件事。

他在桌子上给奥尔什方留了字条，于是饶有兴趣地看着那对男女又吵了一会儿，直到侍者告诉他新出锅了烤羊羔肉排后，他才端着餐盘向房间走去，他其实很想知道最后那女人原没原谅那男人，但这事并不重要——他轻轻开了门，奥尔什方依旧在睡床上酣眠。

光不想叫醒他，奥尔什方需要好好休息，况且那样很不礼貌。他记得奥尔什方还在巨龙首工作的时候，常常是在他熟睡时还会为他披一件衣服，而他醒来后，指挥官早已备好了晨间的奶茶。埃默里克急需改变伊修加德的现状，那些不劳而获的贵族早应当变勤快一点，好让伊修加德目前管事的人们的黑眼圈消下去一圈。

“蛮神吗……”龙骑士小声地喃喃，又想伸手去碰奥尔什方，但昨晚被对方抓包的情景一瞬间浮现在脑海，倒叫他讪讪把手伸了回去。他无事可做，只得坐在椅子旁对着奥尔什方的睡颜干瞪眼，这倒叫他想起了之前在巨龙首的一件小事。

大约还是处境没那么困难的时候，他初到库尔札斯为琐事奔波，因天寒地冻又路途遥远，夜间伏在桌上记录旅行日记时竟睡着了，墨水晕了几张空页不说，隐隐中嘴角也流了液体染湿了纸张。毛茸茸的光之战士就是以这样一副模样令奥尔什方更加印象深刻，巨龙首的指挥官端了热腾腾的奶茶小心放在桌上，但并不着急回去处理公务，反倒拉开把椅子坐在了呼呼大睡的战士的面前。

睡眼朦胧间是精灵笑意盈盈的面容，光之战士忙地直起身子，这才注意到脸颊上湿乎乎黏了一片，本就因炉火而泛红的脸颊此刻就更显得红润，而奥尔什方只是笑着递给他一只手帕。

“卧床已经铺好了，火炉也烧的旺盛，若是累了，就快去歇息吧，冒险者，今天也辛苦你了。”

他那时并不明白如何从看人睡觉一事中也能得了趣儿，现下却有点能体会当时对方的心情了，在忙碌的事务中抽出时间静静坐着本来就是一件很放松心情的事情，况且与对方有关的思绪总是兴奋地胡乱纷飞着，确实很有意思。

大约这样看了十几分钟，奥尔什方终于发出一声含混不清的咕哝，而后伸个懒腰坐了起来。揉眼睛的时候猛然想起自己昨夜是同光之战士一起入睡的，立刻精神无比地睁大了双眼，果不其然，对方此时正一脸欢喜地看他打哈欠。

光却不急着问他睡得好不好，只是指指洗漱间的方向。奥尔什方匆匆套一件外套就去洗漱，片刻过后，他便坐在了桌子前用早餐，而光之战士则坐在床边与他闲聊。

“睡得好吗？”该来的问候总归是来了。

奥尔什方冲他粲然一笑，而后咽下口中的食物答道：“相当好！起码一睁眼是我们强壮的冒险者，而不是一只加尔加梅勒。”

光之战士被他的说法逗得也笑起来，方才一口茶咽得不完全，笑了没几声就剧烈地咳嗽起来，奥尔什方慌了神，想要用手掌去拍光的背，然而手指上满是骑士面包的渣屑，窘迫间只好拿了手背去拍，光之战士咳得脸都红了，一副要脱了气的样子，奥尔什方觉得又心疼又好笑，而自己的动作也格外滑稽，就这样僵持了几分钟，光之战士突然用手掌握住奥尔什方的手腕，微弱地摇摇头，示意自己已经没事了。

“抱歉啊，不该这样同你讲笑话，忘记你还在喝茶呢。”奥尔什方把餐盘中的餐包拿起来放到嘴边，光之战士为两人都倒了奶茶，自己则是小口啜着顺气：“没事，我自己不小心，你安心吃饭就好，不要紧的。”

奥尔什方点点头：“但是，你今天没有事情要忙吗？”

“唔，并不忙，因为明后天大约就要出发去田园郡了，只是晚上约了朋友一起喝酒，也想带你一起去。”

“田园郡？光要去那里做什么，不是要等待飞空艇的修理升级吗？”

“啊，是的。只是伊修加德这边暂时没什么事情要我忙了，我便同拂晓的贤人们一同去找找没有下落的同伴，自那次分别我还一直惦记着他们的消息......”

奥尔什方心中了然，手上已是用手巾擦干净了，于是安抚地拍了拍光的肩头：“朋友的消息也总牵动着我们的神经，想必今日与我们喝酒的人也是故人吧，弗朗塞尔？”

光之战士惊奇地瞪大了眼睛：“你怎么知道！”

精灵在内心扶额：“想来想去也就他一个了吧……”但脸上却没表露出什么：“我胡乱猜的。”

“他一直关心着你，既然你也休整好了，又趁我还没有出发，正好带你去见他一面。”

奥尔什方点点头，但神情里有犹疑之色，似乎是想问什么的样子，光之战士示意他直说：“你有什么想问的？”

“不，只是小事，”似乎是这问题确实有点滑稽，奥尔什方不由自嘲地笑了一下，但还是没瞒光之战士：“是他主动要提起来与你喝酒的吗？”

“不……怎么这样问，自然是我邀请他的——但他答应我的时候有些犹豫，是不是忘忧骑士亭不符合他的身份，他可是四大名门的贵族少爷……”

奥尔什方立刻宽慰他：“自然不是，不过具体缘由我也不好告诉你，等你晚上见到他就知道了——”他停顿一会儿，像是不放心一样又叮嘱几句：“他是个很好相处的朋友，你不用那么拘谨，放松下来就好。”

明明是宽慰的话，光之战士却总觉得自己在中间扮演的角色怪怪的，心想所幸明天就出发离开了，也不至于脑子里总想这些乱七八糟的事情，于是点点头不再做声。

到了晚上在酒馆不起眼的角落，与艾因哈特家的少爷相见时，光之战士总算明白了奥尔什方的笑意里藏了什么意思——弗朗塞尔根本不是因为酒馆不符合身份，而是他根本不敢喝酒！

当弗朗塞尔羞赧地要求侍者把麦酒换成牛乳时，奥尔什方与他的目光不期而遇，紧接着勾起个浅浅的微笑，似乎在对他说“知道我上午为什么笑了吧”。光之战士低下头去轻笑一下，但不敢多笑一秒，总怕伤了小少爷的自尊心。

倒是弗朗塞尔自己先不好意思起来，待侍者走后，他挠挠鬓边的头发，抬头对光之战士道歉：“没有扫你的兴吧，英雄？我从小没喝过酒，偶尔一次，只一口就昏昏睡过去了，于是现在是碰也不敢碰……”

奥尔什方开他玩笑：“也不是不能喝酒，只是弗朗塞尔还要长个子呢，喝太多酒可就不长个子了。”

侍者在这时端来了两杯麦酒与一杯热牛奶，奥尔什方不自在地清清嗓子，把兜帽向下拉了拉。好在侍者没注意什么，只是送了饮品就匆匆走开，光之战士看到对方黑色袍子下的背部曲线由紧绷渐渐松弛下来。

光之战士这才仔细打量一下弗朗塞尔的身高，接话道：“弗朗塞尔也并不矮啊，已经足够高了，比我高了差不多十五公分——”

他见弗朗塞尔局促地笑着，又扭头去看奥尔什方，虽然他的脸在昏暗的灯光下看得并不真切，但却是能看见那一双闪亮的蓝色眸子，奥尔什方笑眯眯地看着他，紧接着伸出手来比了比自己的额头：“弗朗塞尔一定想长得比我还高吧。”

光之战士转过头去求证：“是吗？”

弗朗塞尔摇摇头：“长过两米就好了，奥尔什方在我们种族的精灵中算是高个子了。”

光之战士一会儿抬头看看这个，一会儿抬头看看那个——突然反应过来，自己才是这桌上最矮的家伙，不论是奥尔什方还是弗朗塞尔他都得抬着头看，他莫名其妙觉得有些窝火，原来奥尔什方真正开玩笑的对象是他而不是弗朗塞尔！

但当着弗朗塞尔的面，他总不好意思和奥尔什方说些什么，最终还是想着要谈正经事，咳嗽两声以示不悦，继而对弗朗塞尔换了话题：“我明日要去别的地方了，应该要走一周的时间，这段时间希望你帮我多多照顾一下奥尔什方，他的身体有什么不妥的话，请立刻写信给我，我会以最快的速度赶回伊修加德……”

“不，英雄，说起照顾他来，我这两天也一直在思考这个问题，我想，奥尔什方绝不喜欢毫无生气地憋闷在屋子里……”说到这，光和弗朗塞尔不约而同地看了一眼奥尔什方，蓝发的精灵苦笑着耸耸肩膀，弗朗塞尔把视线转回来，继续陈述着自己的想法：“我与希尔达，也就是那位‘长耳’，近日在平民和贵族间奔走，为了让更多的人能接受伊修加德的新政……如果有奥尔什方加入我们，一来是能帮我们减轻压力，二来他也不会觉得闷的慌，只是不知道他的身体适不适合做这项工作。”

按道理说光之战士是没办法确信奥尔什方的身体状况的，但他总觉得为了对方不被困在屋子里，能去呼吸一下外面的新鲜空气，他也得底气十足地说“他完全没问题”，而事实上，他也正是这样做的。

“他应该没什么大问题，大概不要过于劳累就好……如果他能出去做些自己想做的事情，或许还会利于他的恢复。”

“奥尔什方，那你的意思呢？”弗朗塞尔看光之战士应允，立马开始询问当事人的意见。

但蓝发的精灵表现出格外谨慎的态度——他皱着眉头，迟迟没肯回复，纵使他的心里是相当想要同意的，但目光仍是望向了光之战士的眼睛。

“没问题的，挚友，不必害怕。”龙骑士向他眨眨眼睛以作宽慰，虽然奥尔什方并不因此全然放下心来，但对方的关怀于他确实格外受用。

奥尔什方给了弗朗塞尔肯定的答复：“那我相当乐意与你们共事，希望能为你们分忧解难，也希望能为伊修加德的新生贡献我的一份力量。”

弗朗塞尔的脸上浮现出笑容，光之战士也小小舒一口气，三人碰杯后，又聊了些别的琐事，弗朗塞尔就以家中有门禁的理由告辞离开了。

本来十点多也到了可以睡觉的时辰，只是两人上午起的不早，刚喝了酒也觉得精神，光之战士便提议出去吹吹风醒醒神，奥尔什方似乎总对自己的身份有所顾虑，光之战士便抓了他的手腕轻轻一捏：“去呀。”他这才被喂了定心丸一样，点头同意，似乎是觉得真出了什么问题的话，起码他的挚友能够解决掉他这个麻烦。

今夜的天气甚是晴朗，连平日不断呼啸着的风也停了，地上还残留着昨日薄雪的痕迹，龙骑士随性踢开脚边的一颗小石头。

奥尔什方决定先开口说些什么，只有他们独处时，他才觉得能放松一些：“也不知道回来是好还是不好，总像做贼一样怕被别人发现了自己的身份，这种感觉还是第一次体验到。”

“你从前没有提心吊胆过吗？”龙骑士想起自己偷偷潜入蛮神的领地触摸水晶，装扮成帝国兵去打探消息，以及种种惊心动魄的经历，不仅觉得有些奇怪。

“从没有过，”奥尔什方低下头来冲他温柔地笑，从这个角度，龙骑士刚好能看到他的脸，“我似乎不太明白畏惧是怎样的情感，因为骑士不应当退缩。”

“那些你突然向我伸以援手的时候……”

“那并不值得我去忧心，因为我相信我一定会保护你，安全地带回你，遵守我对你的诺言。”

这话从奥尔什方口中说出竟意外地令人信服，但光之战士总想问他，他连临死前都不曾害怕分毫吗？

“有什么想问的，来问我吧，我喜欢你来问我一些问题，同我交流，之前我们都太忙了，以至于连寒暄都不得不敷衍。”奥尔什方倒显得善解人意，他们碰巧走到静谧的一处，于是光停下脚步转过身去，抬起头看向奥尔什方——说来也奇怪，他总是能看见他的脸，似乎那罩袍对他什么作用也不起——精灵的双眸像是风雪的涡流，打着旋卷起一片片雪，似要把他狠狠地吸入其中。

“你真的，一点都不怕？”他那么多想问的，最后终于还是只问了这一句，一个人为什么不畏惧死亡？为什么呢？他百思不得其解。

“又有什么值得我担心啊……”奥尔什方的语气很平淡，倒好像真是没什么事情是困扰他的一般：“家族中不单我一个骑士，巨龙首的人也都能担起责任，有你帮助埃默里克，伊修加德一定会迎来新生，我呢，就当作要久久地睡个好觉而已，没什么好怕的。”

“不会有歉疚吗，对亲人与朋友。”他想到福尔唐伯爵隐忍的悲痛与弗朗塞尔对奥尔什方关切的神色，亦有回到巨龙首时，那些人对上司怀恋的情感。

“因为保护了你，这些事情便不再让我感到愧疚，我做了一件很正确的事情——无论如何，我不应对我真正的朋友表露出我的自私。”

对方有时说话的言辞与神态，或许给了他一种错觉——他其实很想问问奥尔什方，是每个人都可以让他如此无私吗？他知道他会给他“是”的回答，但光之战士总觉得也有相当小的概率是别的答案，他会否定他，然后告诉他“光之战士是不一样的存在”。

他曾经确实倍受赞誉，但奥尔什方给他的是不同于那些赞誉的——他一开始并不急切地想要这样过于密切而热烈的掌声，只是习惯了之后，便开始将信将疑地贪恋起这份情感。而直到现在，精灵终于回到了他的身边，这想法便再次萦绕在他的心头。

可他还是一如既往地沉默了，他不敢挑明他的心思与疑虑。

“你怎么了？是还在因为我救你的事情感到愧疚吗？”精灵俯下身子来，双手放在他的肩膀上——因为弯腰时身高的差距不大，光之战士这次便只看到精灵的兜帽，但奥尔什方的语气仍是温柔而令人心安的，龙骑士的心思蠢蠢欲动，他张了张嘴，没发出任何声音。

“都说了，只要是朋友的话，弗朗塞尔也好，埃默里克也好，科朗蒂奥或者是阿图瓦雷尔和埃马内兰，我都觉得那是值得的事情。”奥尔什方实在不知该如何宽慰他的挚友，他强壮有力的冒险者，他想要奋不顾身去保护的人。或许这样说的话，却能叫面前的男人稍稍减轻些负罪感。

大约是周围没什么人，四下的灯光又十分昏暗，光之战士伸出手去摘了奥尔什方的兜帽，这可叫蓝发的精灵着实吓了一跳，脸上立马浮现出错愕的神色。

“我其实想问的是……”

奥尔什方此刻倒是大大方方盯着他看了，精灵的眼睛狭长而不显得单调，额前的刘海垂下来倒叫看着光之战士的视线被阻碍了些许，但他仍因能够完完全全地看着光之战士而眯起眼睛冲着光笑起来：“想问什么，说出来呀，我会如实回答你的。”

“我是……”

我是你心中称得上特殊的朋友吗？

然而一队神殿骑士的脚步声突然传入他们的耳朵，光之战士忙踮起脚尖将奥尔什方的兜帽戴上，精灵也顺势向里侧站了站，好让自己的身体更多地处于阴影之中。

“什么人在那里！”为首的神殿骑士冲角落里吼道，光之战士条件反射一样拉住奥尔什方的手，他没将精灵从阴影中拉出来，自己则是向外跨了一步，用空闲的那只手拿出福尔唐家的徽章：“我是福尔唐家的客人，不是什么可疑的人。”

神殿骑士的队伍中突然有人从队列中探出身子，走上前来几步：“咦，队长，这个人似乎是帮助总长的那个异乡人，我记得确实是福尔唐家举荐的他。”

那队长先是疑惑地打量光几秒，似乎是想起来什么，眉头突然舒开了，脸上也露出恭敬的神色：“原来是福尔唐家的贵客，皇都最近动荡不安，总长就加强了晚间巡逻的频率与人手，天色晚了，您若没有要紧事也就回去歇息吧……您后面这位是？”

光之战士此时用力一拉，奥尔什方被他一扯扯到光亮处，奥尔什方不自在地想向后缩，但光之战士手中微微发力，攥得奥尔什方更紧了些，精灵小小松一口气，不再有向后逃的想法，只是沉默地低着头。

“这是我之前的老朋友，来此处投靠我，不愿意面目示人，还请各位见谅。”

面前的神殿骑士似乎有些不知所措，但最终还是行了礼：“那么请两位快去休息吧，不要在这种无人的巷子闲逛了，若是遇到奸人，两位的安全也会让福尔唐家的人担心的。”

光之战士向对方微微鞠躬，奥尔什方亦以伊修加德的礼数行礼，神殿骑士又整齐了队列，踏着步离开了。

待队尾最后一名骑士也消失在视线中，两人齐齐舒一口气，紧绷的身体也放松下来，只是光的话早已被打断了，奥尔什方是急迫地想知道却不肯开口，光之战士酝酿的情绪则已经消散而他也不想主动提起。

两人沉默了有一分钟的光景，光终于肯松开奥尔什方的手腕，但只字不提他想问的事情，只是换了若无其事的语气：“那我们回去吧，万一刚刚遇到的是不知道我身份的人，说不定你的面容就要被他们看到啦。”

奥尔什方苦笑着整理兜帽，意图将面容遮盖地更严实些：“确实是新奇的体验，我还从未有过如此惊慌失措的时候，这滋味可真折磨人。”

“那你会不会觉得我让你加入弗朗塞尔他们的想法太过冒失了，如果你不乐意我自然可以和他们去说，然后让你退出这份危险的工作……”

好不容易能够不闷在屋里，奥尔什方自然想做一些更有利于伊修加德的工作，于是坚决摇摇头以示拒绝。光之战士似乎对他的答案早有准备，知道拦也是拦不住，能做的只不过是多次嘱咐对方要谨小慎微，不要给希尔达和弗朗塞尔添麻烦罢了。

第二天临行时，弗朗塞尔意外地也来到飞空艇附近为光送行，光之战士与他聊几句奥尔什方的事情——翻过来覆过去不过是出现了应急情况而如何处理，如果发现不对要立刻给他写信，他们的房间是哪一间，遇到蛮神要注意什么一类的。

弗朗塞尔和奥尔什方竟然不知道光之战士也会有如此话多的时候，大清早的听得两位精灵直打瞌睡。

而终于是到了光之战士即将登船的时刻，奥尔什方刚才还跟在后面，现在却突然走近扯住了光之战士的手掌——

他轻轻掀开兜帽一点点下摆，露出嘴巴来好让光之战士听得更清晰些——只不过离得似乎有些了，低语间嘴唇偶尔能触到光的耳垂，热气直勾勾顺着耳道钻进去。

“照顾好自己，冒险者，期待你与我的下次重逢。”

光之战士抬头冲奥尔什方粲然一笑，精灵兜帽下那一双淡蓝的眼睛也透露出散发着点点光芒的笑意。

他们挥手告别，而后奥尔什方目送着那只飞艇在他的视线里逐渐变成一个小黑点，继而消失在苍穹旷阔的天际中。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，我是甘色硝子。莫名其妙地产出了第三篇，希望各位喜欢我笔下这样的龙骑光，和有些不知所措的，不太敢一往无前的这位骑士老爷。  
> 如果喜欢请留下评论与我交流，不胜感激。感谢每一发支持我前进的红心与评论。


	4. 洄游的鲑鱼Ⅳ

光之战士在晚饭后终于有时间拆开今日从莫古力邮差处收到的邮件，蓝发的精灵不仅寄了信件过来，随信还附了伊修加德特色的几件点心：无花果奶冻、苹果卷、苹果芙纽多之类。

信件中也没什么特别的事情，奥尔什方告诉他自己已经加入了希尔达的宣传队列，每日与希尔达的民兵队一起在云雾街为平民们宣传新政的优点，以争取到更多的人来支持埃默里克的工作，巩固这位代理总长的地位。信中还简单介绍了他的身体状况，奥尔什方说自己并没有什么不适，只是今日贪睡，或许是和希尔达日夜奔走觉得有些劳累，但并无大事。

其他的都是一些零碎琐事，看到对方的身体无恙，光之战士舔着嘴角残留的苹果酱和面包渣，一颗悬着的心也放了下来。只不过，“真挚的好友可能是蛮神一事”还是蛮让人惴惴不安的。若奥尔什方与伊塞勒一样是可控制自我行为的蛮神就好了，这样他也不必总是担心最坏的状况：奥尔什方在不可控因素的影响下变成像迦楼罗一样凶猛的蛮神。

“虽然于里昂热是血盟中对蛮神了解最深入的人，但雅·修特拉也不一定知道的比他少，不如也去问问好了。”他小声喃喃地敲了敲雅·修特拉的房门。

“请进。”清冷的女声穿门而过，光之战士双手握住门把下压，然后轻轻推开了雅·修特拉的房间门。

“嗯？”雅·修特拉似乎对“来访者是光之战士”一事感到有些疑惑，不过她还是指指对面的座位：“这么晚了，有什么事吗？”

“抱歉，打扰你休息了，”光拉开椅子坐下，他发现雅·修特拉面前摊开着一本书，似乎是魔法一类的，左右是自己看不懂的东西，他抬起头看着修特拉：“我来是想问问有关蛮神的事情，不知道你还记不记得那个能以肉身召唤蛮神的冰之巫女。”

“记得，那个例子还挺特殊的，是在我们消失的这段时间里对方又出现了吗？”

“不是，”光之战士摇摇头，“按理说，是只有活人以肉身召唤蛮神才能召唤出这种蛮神……如果是已逝的，甚至是本就不存在的，譬如伊弗利特泰坦迦楼罗一类，会有这种温和的存在吗？”

“怎么这样问，拉姆不就是很好的例子吗，他好像很温和。”修特拉听得这问题似乎不是多么值得自己分神，便又淡淡翻过一页书页。

“不……其实我真正想问的是……”光之战士有些疑虑，雅·修特拉并不是随意就能糊弄过去的人，对方会不会因此而怀疑他在隐瞒什么。

“直说好了，有什么难言之隐吗？”修特拉此刻倒是把书合上了，大大方方地直视着光之战士。

龙骑士皱起眉头来，嘴巴迟迟不肯张开，他微微抬头看一眼雅·修特拉，对方仍还是平静地等待着他开口，丝毫没有催促着急的意思，龙骑士咬咬牙：“如果没有信徒，死去的人也能够变成像冰之巫女一样的人吗。”

雅·修特拉小小地吃了一惊，对方虽然表述的不够明确，但成为了像冰之巫女一样的而不是迦楼罗一类，不就意味着死而复生吗。

“从过往的经历来看，从来没有过这种事情……”雅·修特拉稍稍收敛了惊异的神色，“在我们不在的日子里，你遇到了这种事情吗？”

“不全然是，只是在战斗的过程中突然想到了这种可能性……”他并不擅长掩饰自己的心虚，但无论如何他也不想直接把奥尔什方的事情告诉拂晓血盟的贤人们——他不知道他们会不会伤害他。他现在只祈求上天保佑雅·修特拉不会从他的表情上看出什么端倪来。

“死而复生，这也太不对劲了，不过不似普通的蛮神一上来就如此凶猛残暴，或许也是好事。”雅·修特拉微微低下头去，手指抵在下巴上微微思索。

龙骑士在心里暗松一口气，雅·修特拉似乎没有觉察到他的不对劲。

“不……”修特拉的声音陡然一转，她似乎是想起了什么可怕的可能性：“死而复生的人与活人是不同的！如果他存了蛮神的心思，却用普通人的外貌去蒙蔽别人，那对于我们来说将是更危险的存在。”

不会吧。奥尔什方怎么可能会骗他呢，光之战士并不相信这种可能性——这太荒谬了，那个因为担心给伊修加德招来祸乱的男人，甚至不惜只披一件破袍子蜷缩在魔胃洞里，他怎么可能会办出这种事情呢。

“好在我们还没遇到过这样棘手的敌人。”龙骑士的额头已经沁出冷汗来，而仍是装作平静的样子回复着雅·修特拉，他放在膝盖上的双手微微颤抖着，嗓音中有不易觉察的动摇：“真不敢想象，如果对方化形了颇有威望的人，该会掀起怎样的一阵腥风血雨。”

雅·修特拉皱了皱眉头：“你想的也并无道理……”

光之战士一颗稍稍放松的心又立马提至嗓子眼附近。

“蛮神的背后，一般都是无影在捣乱，而死物是没有意识的，能想出如此龌龊的手段以达到目的，倒真的像是他们的行事风格。”虽然脸上并瞧不出对方的喜怒，但语气中明显可听出雅·修特拉的厌恶。

是的，无影，鬼魅般紧紧追逐依附着拂晓血盟的敌人们，如暗中伺机而动的凶兽，等待猎物露出弱点的一刻而发起进攻，意在制造不可挽回的混乱局面——他要问问奥尔什方，有没有穿着黑袍子的家伙曾靠近他蛊惑他，光之战士决不允许他的挚友成为众矢之的。

“如果有什么不对劲的地方就及时告诉我和于里昂热吧，你回到伊修加德也多请加小心一点。”看到对方长久地不说话，雅·修特拉决定先一步打破沉默，“不用过于忧心，比起担心还没有发生的事情，你还是早些休息为好，明天不就是要一起回去了吗？后面等着你的大概也是一场恶战。”

光之战士闻言点点头，向雅·修特拉道了晚安，并在离开时小心为对方关好了房门。

第二天出发的时间很早，三人同玛托雅老师告别后就匆匆乘上开往伊修加德的飞空艇，露琪亚亲自来到登艇处接待了他们并带他们去往神殿骑士团与艾默里克会面。他们到达伊修加德时，天空中飘着白色的鹅毛大雪，天空是灰蒙蒙的不见亮色的阴沉，阿尔菲诺裹在厚厚的羊绒斗篷里，但刚一踏出飞空艇还是打了个小喷嚏。

“各位一路奔波辛苦了，请随我进去吧，艾默里克大人已恭候三位多时了。”

神殿骑士团的壁火烧得温暖，光之战士能感觉到斗篷上的雪片正融化成水浸润斗篷的布料与羊绒，有骑士帮他们接过斗篷拿去烤干，他将衣服交给对方时还有些许的犹豫——事实上，他总想着这里应当是没自己什么事情的，以太撞角的制造论文他可看不懂，那些都是阿尔菲诺和雅·修特拉的工作，他想要做的是跑到云雾街或者忘忧骑士亭打听希尔达的消息，他需要知道奥尔什方在她身边的时候到底是什么状态。

漫不经心地来到了总骑士长室，艾默里克站起来对三人的到访表示欢迎，雅·修特拉站在最中间的位置，由她来向艾默里克说明以太撞角制作的基本情况，阿尔菲诺时不时加以补充，光之战士则什么也听不懂，目光闲散地扫视着艾默里克办公的地方——

或许是看他无聊，这位好心的代理总长在三人交谈停顿的空隙间将身体转向他：“您看起来有些疲惫，不如先去休息吧，这里有雅·修特拉阁下和阿尔菲诺阁下为我解答疑惑，想必我们很快就能合作达到我们的目的。”

这个提议意外地得到了在场所有人的同意，光之战士与雅·修特拉与阿尔菲诺对视后，冲着艾默里克点了点头，继而匆匆离开了这里，露琪亚先他一步出去为他取来了斗篷，光之战士道谢后向她发问：“请问，您知道希尔达——也就是之前的那位长耳——活动在平民间的护卫队队长最近在哪里工作吗？我有些事情需要她帮忙。”

“她吗？似乎是在云雾街附近吧，偶尔能听到下属向我汇报状况时提起她，她和她的朋友似乎为新政的推行默默付出了很多努力呢，我与总长实在非常忙碌，没有机会向她当面道谢，如果你能见到她还希望你能替我们转达谢意。”露琪亚一直把他送到神殿骑士团的门口。

光之战士一脚已经迈进了风雪交加的寒夜里，但仍是止住了步伐回过头来向露琪亚露出笑容：“没问题，包在我身上好了。”

通过城内的以太水晶来到了云雾街，路边有家仆打扮的人在熬煮一锅鸡汁土豆泥炖青豆，光之战士嗅到食物的芳香不由得喉结动了动，他才想起来自己不曾吃过晚饭——掌勺为平民们分发食物的是艾因哈特家的仆人，走近后便能看到他们斗篷上的玫瑰纹饰。

他只是想上前去看看弗朗塞尔和奥尔什方有没有在前面分发食物，只是排队的贫民一窝蜂地拥簇在大煮锅的周围，形成了一层层紧密的圆环，光之战士对着黑压压的一片人流心生畏惧，于是讪讪退到一处不起眼的角落背靠着墙壁站立着，他决定等人群散去再去寻找他的朋友。

莫约等了五六分钟，熙熙攘攘的人流终于散去了大半，就在光之战士准备从那一处阴暗潮湿的角落离开时，他的盔甲被什么人拉住了，于是他缓慢转过头去，顺便将头盔向上掀起好露出自己的面容来。

“你也是来见那个人的吗……？”

与他交谈的是一位身高与他相仿的女精灵，从个头来看应当还未成年，对方裹着一件脏兮兮的棕色薄斗篷，破破烂烂的兜帽戴在头上，但从耳侧垂下的金黄色鬈发与她身着的紫色天鹅绒蓬裙来看——她可并不是贫民，甚至倒像是一位贵族。女性精灵的眼睛闪闪发亮，纵使灯光昏暗光之战士也能窥到她目光中的激动与热情。

“那个人是谁？”他疑惑地摇摇头，但直觉告诉他，这事或许与奥尔什方有些许关系。

“他是一个十分美丽的男人——我看你不似贫民的样子，像是怪物猎人一类的人，不由得以为你和我一样，也是来看他的……”女性精灵的双颊微微发红，语气与神色都显现出别样的忸怩与羞涩，龙骑士不露声色地蹙起眉来。

“光顾着滔滔不绝地说起那人来了，耽误了您的时间了，抱歉……”见面前的人不给出回应，贵族女子丧失了些许兴趣，稍稍欠欠身子表达歉意。

“等一下，”就在假扮贫民的贵族女孩准备离开时，龙骑士抓住了对方的小臂，那姑娘张皇失措地望着她，脸上幸福的淡淡绯红变成了急于挣开的焦急潮红色，龙骑士不为所动，依然稳稳地握着精灵女子的手腕，“你能向我仔细描述一下他吗？我与这里领头的人有点交情，说不一定能帮你找到他。”

见女性精灵睁大着眼睛狐疑地望着他，光之战士决定继续说点什么来打消她的疑虑：“我前几日在外面讨伐魔物，今天晚上才回到这里，或许是在我不在的时候对方刚刚加入了这些人中也说不定……”

“他个子高高的，和我哥哥差不多高……那应该是成年男性精灵的身高，平常就穿着和我身上这种差不多的袍子……只是总是戴着兜帽——”

“也就是你没见过他长什么样子了？”龙骑士本来就觉得奥尔什方不该是那么不谨慎的人，会把自己的面容露给陌生人看到，但这样一想又觉得格外奇怪：这女孩只见过他的身形的话又怎么得到他是一个很美丽的男人的结论的？况且奥尔什方的外形并不称得上精灵族中的俊美……按照伊修加德人的审美，他的大哥阿图瓦雷尔和代理总长艾默里克才算是美男子。

“但我见过他的眼睛！他的眼睛好美！就好像是冰川解冻后的溪流，是那么清澈，那么蔚蓝，就像我在书中看过的插画那样令人着迷……”女孩子垂下眼去娇羞地勾起唇角，好像她描述的不是一位陌生人，而是与她相恋已久的恋人一般。

这一切看起来都极为不正常。

龙骑士心里一凉，面色也变得更加凝重——难道奥尔什方已经开始有精炼别人的意识了吗，可是在他在信中说明的弗朗塞尔与希尔达的状况都很正常啊，为什么这两位没有出现这种症状，反而是只与奥尔什方有一面之缘的人被“精炼”了呢……是弗朗塞尔与希尔达已经被控制了？还是这位贵族小姐确实只是单纯地对奥尔什方一见钟情？她所说的打扮如此异常的家伙，估计除了奥尔什方也别无他人了，况且那家伙的眼睛正是蓝色的……

“还是得见到那两个人才能知道事情的真相……”她面前的女孩歪着头皱了皱眉，没听清光之战士自言自语什么，男人立马回过神来：“天色已经很晚了，就算我找到了他也不好让你见到他了，不如你先回家吧——”

还不等光把话说完，女孩子立刻摇起头来：“不行！求求你了，让我今天见到他吧！我是逃出来的，家里人已经派仆人在追我了，我想要再逃出来见到他一定很难了！”

对方越是近乎疯狂地恳求，光之战士心中的不安感就越发强烈，但他又不能直接拒绝，只好安慰她道：“那么我去找找吧，你就在这里呆着不要动，等我找到他就带他来见你，怎么样？我会尽快去找到他的，这样你也能早点回去。”

贵族女子微笑着用力点点头，激动地向他一连串说了好几个谢谢，但光之战士只觉得这串道谢刺耳又尖锐，他反倒希望她是真的对奥尔什方一见钟情了，而不是因为那个自己最担心的问题——

去领食物的平民们已经散了，只有艾因哈特家的仆人在收拾餐锅与器具，光之战士上前，两位里面有一位之前是见过他的，知道面前的男人是自己家少爷的朋友，于是恭敬向他行礼：“晚上好，少爷尊贵的朋友。”

“晚上好，请问你知不知道你们家少爷现在在哪里呢？他之前说有些事情要找我商量，但上次写信的时候他忘记告诉我我们见面的地点了。”

两个仆人停下手中的动作相互对视一眼，其中一个在得到对方肯定的眼神后转向光之战士：“这个点的话，少爷应当同那位希尔达队长在忘忧骑士亭吧，他们每天晚上都会在那里小聚一下交流工作状况……只是我们家的门禁是晚上十点半，过了这个点少爷肯定就不在了，现在应该是九点半附近，你步子快一点能够见到他的。”

光之战士向两人道过谢后刚想要离开，忽然想起了那个在角落等待着他的女孩子，便又转过身去向两人打听：“对啦，你们知不知道城里最近有什么贵族家的小姐失踪了一类的消息？我好像听到了这种传闻，有空的话也去帮帮忙好了。”

“啊，您还真是消息灵通，我们也是今天中午才得知这个消息，”接话的人与同伴对视一眼，“听说厄尔弗德子爵和他家的大少爷都要急疯了呢。失踪的是他们家最小的贵族小姐，说是从昨晚晚饭时间就没有回家了。”

“还有，这位小姐的寻人画像似乎就挂在宝杖大街的墙壁上，您要是有兴趣可以去瞧瞧。”

光之战士点点头，把头盔的面罩拉下来遮住自己的面容，他觉得就算不用去宝杖大街，自己的猜测也错不了多少，他刚才碰到的女孩应该就是这位失踪的贵族小姐，为了偷偷看奥尔什方几眼从家里跑了出来迟迟未归……和不熟悉的贵族扯上关系事情一定会变的麻烦的，索性还是把这个麻烦早早解决掉比较好。

他压低了嗓音凑近两位艾因哈特家的仆从：“说起来，我虽然没见过画像，但似乎见到了个跟她相仿的女孩子，她此刻应该就站在那边的墙角处——如果你们准备卖个人情给这位男爵，不如带着他们家的人去那边找找。”光之战士用手指小幅度地指了指自己过来的方向，然后拉开了与面前两人的距离，清清嗓子向他们微微鞠了一躬：“谢谢你们的帮助，我这就到忘忧骑士亭看看。”

仆从们自然对他的意思心领神会，如果找到这位小姐，他们不仅能够获得丰厚的谢礼，说不定还能够得到厄尔弗德子爵的赏识。面前的龙骑士是个了不起的家伙，他给的信息应当不会错的。

光之战士很快便离开了云雾街，他虽然在心中对那姑娘抱有深深的歉疚之情，但如果心软的代价是让他的好友，那个为了保护他而离开的家伙再次受到伤害，他宁愿铁了心肠去做这样的事情——他知道自己是如此迫切地想要保护奥尔什方。

忘忧骑士亭今夜的炉火也燃烧的旺盛，光之战士刚一进去便觉得浑身暖和了起来，他从楼梯的转角走下去时，恰好看到希尔达与弗朗塞尔正坐在角落的桌子旁交谈，当他走到距他们两米远的地方，希尔达眼尖地发现了光之战士的存在。

“嘿，这里！”

弗朗塞尔被她惊了一下，忙也转过身去看他，龙骑士将头盔掀起来，略显羞涩地向两人打个招呼：“晚上好。”

弗朗塞尔微笑着给他腾了个位置，希尔达则为他要了一杯热酒，光的目光随意在酒桌上一瞟，果不其然，摆在希尔达面前的是一杯喝了一半的麦酒，弗朗塞尔面前则是热牛奶，他不由得勾了勾唇角。

待他坐定后就开始四处张望，却总看不见奥尔什方的影子，希尔达坏笑着拍拍他的肩膀，将热的啤酒放在了他的面前：“在找谁呢？”

“啊……”龙骑士下意识觉得脸皮上烧起一阵热度，但旋即镇定下来端起杯子喝了一口：“他没跟你们在一起吗？还是他觉得累了去休息了……”

弗朗塞尔是不会和光开玩笑的，他无视了希尔达的俏皮话，老老实实地回答光的问题：“他刚刚在这里待了一段觉得特别热，说想去巨盾台吹吹风，我们也不知道你会这个点过来……不如一起在这里等他吧，他会回来的。你刚回来，估计也累了。”

然而刚刚遇到的那个贵族女孩总像一块阴霾一样萦绕在他的心头，如果她找到了奥尔什方呢，或者她家的仆人为了她找到了奥尔什方呢？巨龙首的指挥官应当也有人认识的，如果他们发现了他是死而复生的人……光之战士不敢再想下去了。他一口气灌下一杯啤酒，继而站起身来：“我去找找他吧，总觉得他一个人不太安全，我很快就带他回来。”说罢便匆匆沿着楼梯上去离开了酒馆。

希尔达和弗朗塞尔面面相觑，两人不约而同地耸了耸肩然后叹气，希尔达坐下来伸个懒腰：“他还真是爱操心，那人看起来明明比他成熟稳重。”

弗朗塞尔摇了摇头：“我曾经还以为光之战士对这件事情很冷淡呢，看来是我不够了解他与奥尔什方的情谊啊。”

然而两人在温暖壁炉映照下的切切私语并没有穿过风与薄雪的吹到光之战士的耳中，他只是在巨盾台漫无目的地寻找着那个高大的身影，自教皇逃跑后，巨盾台就逐渐冷清下来，尤其是在风雪交加的夜里更显萧瑟，光之战士一步步踏着台阶上去，不知不觉竟来到了中枢教皇厅的大门前，他抬头向上望去，教皇厅的大门紧闭，华丽而壮观的建筑显得灰蒙蒙的。

“你也觉得忘忧骑士亭的火烧得太热了吗。”

他听出来那是奥尔什方的声音，那声音让他感到莫名的心安：“你来到这里，不会想到那天承受的疼痛吗？”

风雪的呼啸在巨大的骑士雕像的阻隔下停了，奥尔什方的回答平静而温柔，他仿佛是在谈论一件与他自己无关，与他们两人无关的琐事一般：“再怎么疼痛，睡了这么久也一并忘记了。我只是出来吹吹风。”

蓝发的精灵知道他的挚友在想什么，他知道他的歉疚，他的悔恨，他对他难以言喻的心情——但他不该有这些想法，因为自己说过要保护他的，他是骑士，理应守护他的挚友，他的家人，这个国家的元首与人民，和他从成为骑士的那一刻起就立下的誓言。

他不希望他的存在反倒成为对方永远打不开的心结。

光之战士沉默了。于是奥尔什方轻轻地踩在台阶的薄雪上来到他的身后。龙骑士是人族中最了不起的家伙，薄韧的肌肉下隐藏着巨大的潜力与能量，也讨伐了难以置信的魔物与神灵，但在精灵的眼中，他的背影依旧显得单薄，对方仍然是比他矮了不止一头的普通人族。

龙骑士转过身来，头盔被推到额上，露出深蓝色的眼睛看向奥尔什方，额上的棕色头发被汗珠粘结在一起。

“奥尔什方，低下头来看着我的眼睛。”

“怎么突然提出这么奇怪的要求……”精灵的语气中带着笑，而后他摘下帽兜来再踏上一节台阶，现在他站到了光之战士的面前，他距离光有半米多的距离，他微微弯腰好让对方看得更方便一些。

光之战士没有理会他的调笑，只是踮起脚来用双手捧住精灵的脸，他的手很凉，但力量却很坚定，他的目光一寸寸仔细而缓慢地扫过奥尔什方的面庞，最终停在了对方的眼眸中，那春日的溪流潺潺地倒映着龙骑士的影。

那女孩说的确实不错，奥尔什方的眼瞳清澈，蔚蓝，恰像是冰川解冻后的流水——但龙骑士竟莫名生出来失落的感觉——他体会不到那姑娘的狂热，因为他认识的奥尔什方似乎一直是如此，精灵平静又温和地注视着他，哪怕那个时候。

奥尔什方没有变过。

光的手心被精灵的两颊逐渐暖热了，奥尔什方的耳朵尖泛出一点淡淡的红色，他略微显得有些尴尬地向光之战士苦笑一下：“这样足够了吗？”

龙骑士才反应过来他为了探查奥尔什方究竟会不会精炼别人而靠的太近了，他猛地向后退了一步：“抱歉，我……”他要怎么向对方解释呢，告诉他他被女孩爱慕了，还是说他有可能像蛮神一样精炼别人？他要问他有没有见过无影，还是问他是不是本来就有什么不好的心思？

“一定是他们觉得我太久不回去着急了吧……然后你自告奋勇出来找我。”精灵能够敏锐地觉察到光之战士在隐瞒他真实的情绪，面前的家伙不擅长这个，他做得漏洞百出，但这不妨碍奥尔什方为他找台阶下：“有什么想问我的，还是去云霄旅社后再说吧，你的手都冻僵了。”奥尔什方握住光的手在自己手心中捂了一会儿，但他知道自己不能一直这样做，于是在光之战士垂下眼睛去看着他们紧握的双手时，他轻轻松开了那双粗糙的冰凉的手。

光似乎不解精灵为什么放开自己，他抬起头，迎上的是奥尔什方的笑脸——他想要问他，却又一次踟蹰了——他有什么理由要求对方握住他的手呢。

于是龙骑士将自己的面罩扣了下来，与此同时，奥尔什方也伸手戴上了兜帽。

“走吧。”他们从骑士雕塑的背风处走出来，雪落在地上发出簌簌的轻响。很快，两人的脚印就消失在了白茫茫的积雪上，仿佛今夜从未有人光临过巨盾台。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位好久不见了，我是甘色硝子。因为学业的缘故，更新迟了些，不过我坚信能够完结冰河风这篇文。本章是第一节《洄游的鲑鱼》完结章，在光之战士去往魔大陆前他还会与重生的蛮神相处几日，期间两人的感情会慢慢升温，本文的主线也会慢慢推进，还请各位多多支持。感谢。


	5. 涡流Ⅰ

一起回到忘忧骑士亭的两人并未表现出什么异样，奥尔什方坐在了背对着人群与光线的位置上，光之战士顺势坐在了他的身边，弗朗塞尔以询问的目光望向奥尔什方，奥尔什方淡淡摇了摇头，希尔达一边喝酒一边看着这俩人打哑谜，光之战士则是一头雾水。

“他是在说他不用喝东西，”弗朗塞尔向光之战士解释道，“他在外面很少说话的，就在和我们一起宣传的时候，也总是在做采买、张贴海报与搬运分发给贫民的舞姿一类的苦力活。”

光之战士轻微地挑了挑眉毛，侧着身子倾斜向奥尔什方，精灵则心领神会地俯下身来主动将耳朵凑过来，他听到对方用极轻的声音问他：“你一直都这样小心翼翼吗？会不会很累？”

“不会啊，这样谨慎点好，免得给你们添了麻烦。”

许是因为身高的差异确实有些大，精灵低下头俯下身来时嘴唇的位置恰巧在光的耳侧，温热的气流吹进耳朵里，龙骑士下意识缩了一下脖子。

希尔达看两个人一直在讲悄悄话，格外不爽地清清嗓子：“喂，我和弗朗塞尔难道不存在吗？不要两个人一直在偷偷讲小话吧。”

奥尔什方和光之战士即将碰在一起的脑袋立马就分开了，奥尔什方还主动挪了挪凳子向弗朗塞尔靠近了一点，光之战士瘪着嘴看了一眼希尔达：“其实我主要是想问一问奥尔什方的情况如何，你们觉得他的状态合适做这样一份工作吗……”

弗朗塞尔忙不迭地点头，希尔达一脸“我就知道”的表情，但也对奥尔什方表示了肯定：“他做得挺好的，也没有你说的那种不正常的表现，你大可放心。”

“噢噢……”光之战士仰起头来看了看奥尔什方，对方展露给他一个小小的微笑，龙骑士似乎觉得有什么熟悉的感觉在体内觉醒了，他局促不安地挠挠后颈，立刻将视线转到了希尔达处：“……那就好，谢谢你还有，弗朗塞尔，呃，那你们的工作进行的如何了，有遇到棘手的麻烦事吗？说不定我可以帮上些忙。”

翻译过来就是“我可以做你们的专属打手”。这桌子上的其他三人心照不宣地笑了起来，光之战士看着他们笑，疑惑自己是不是刚才说错了什么话出了糗，又没来由生出一股闷气，明明希尔达和弗朗塞尔是由自己做为纽带连接起来的，怎么如今自己倒像个局外人，就连奥尔什方也不似之前一般与他那么亲密了。

“我和一些人负责对平民中温和的人们进行游说，希尔达和她的民兵队则负责解决上来找茬的人……平民的工作很顺利，只是弗朗塞尔在贵族那边的宣传却常常碰壁。”还是奥尔什方先止了笑回答他，紧接着弗朗塞尔垂下头去叹了口气：“我倒是真羡慕他们两位的工作，我本来就不是性格强硬又善于交际的人，贵族中又不乏许多自私鬼与老顽固，每每面对这样的人都另我格外头疼。”

“就是说贵族中这种吸血鬼太多了，国家才被腐蚀成这样吧，”希尔达又喝了大口酒愤愤到：“我和大个子倒是很想去帮他，但我这种人遇到不讲理的一定就想揍他们一顿了，云雾街可还有很多平民在受苦受冻呢！而大个子的情况你也知道，所以只能让小少爷去做这种事情咯。”

大个子。光之战士看一眼奥尔什方，奥尔什方无奈地摇头耸肩摊手：“我也不想，可她已经叫习惯了，况且比起其他名字这个也不容易叫人起疑心——我是没办法才接受的。”

这绰号也太憨了，光之战士本来是低着头去喝酒的，但在仰头间又忍不住悄悄把眼珠转到上面，奥尔什方此时正兴趣昂然地看着微有醉意的希尔达对满面尴尬的弗朗塞尔嘟嘟哝哝地控诉旧贵族，光之战士垂下眼去看着杯中晃荡着的酒液：如果他能一直这样平安下去，不必躲藏与遮掩自己的身份，那该会是多么好的事情。

“说到帮忙，英雄阁下应该还有别的任务吧，我记得你之前说过要去魔大陆……”弗朗塞尔及时转了话头，希尔达和奥尔什方也把目光转向光之战士。

“是的，但修特拉还在与西德正在制造可以突破魔罩的以太撞角，完工后大约就要出发了，所以我想在离开前也帮你们做一些事情。”

“唔……来帮忙也好，因为最近……”希尔达簇着眉看向奥尔什方，弗朗塞尔先是一愣，旋即意识到了希尔达所指何事，光之战士看着两个人都不做声，只得扭头去看坐着自己身边的精灵：“发生了什么吗？”

“说来也惭愧，”奥尔什方不好意思地低了低头，手指也搔了搔自己的鼻尖，“不知道是不是因为太久没那么劳累过了，这几天总是觉得很困倦，经常晚上坐着听着他们交谈也能够睡着……”

“不止如此吧，我可有捉到你在贴告示的时候把额头抵在墙上睡觉哦！”

弗朗塞尔也在一边帮腔：“奥尔什方确实很疲惫的样子，最近总是哈欠连天的……你之前的精神可比现在好多了，不如就让英雄帮帮你吧，我想他一定不会很乐意的。”

这请求本身并不值得他去犹豫，然而对方的精神真的是因疲惫而如此不济，还是说是以太的作用才导致他出现了这种病症呢？光之战士点点头，但并未表现出异样，既然弗朗塞尔与希尔达并没有感到不妥，他不如等晚上单独与奥尔什方谈谈。

“虽然总是一副精神恍惚的样子，不过奥尔什方同志的工作实在值得肯定，很多连我都觉得棘手的平民刺头由他去谈一谈，倒也肯静下心来听我们仔细解释一番了……很难理解嘛，大家怎么会对一个裹得严严实实的陌生人产生信赖呢，明明我才是他们先认识的人——”希尔达本来还想说什么，但看到弗朗塞尔的眉头紧皱，不由止了话头，顺着对方的视线向自己身边看去。

光之战士顶着一脸疑云微张着嘴巴凝视着桌面上的那盏小油灯，希尔达的声音停了几秒之久他才于沉思中抬起头来：“嗯？怎么了吗？”

“你刚刚的脸色不太好看，是想到了什么不好的事情吗。”

光之战士忙摇头摆手：“抱歉，我不知怎么的就想起来很快要去魔大陆的事情了，深想了想就衍生出莫须有的忧虑……”

弗朗塞尔看出来光之战士并不想多谈，便顺势抬头看了眼墙上的挂钟，决定率先打破尴尬的局面：“快到家里门禁的时间了，我就先告辞了，英雄阁下进日也是舟车劳顿，不如我们放两人去休息吧。”

希尔达点点头，同弗朗塞尔一起向两人告别，顺着阶梯离开了忘忧骑士亭。

奥尔什方已经猜出挚友是为何突然凝滞了表情，但碍于弗朗塞尔与希尔达在场，两人是不能够肆无忌惮地交谈的，只好回了房间后再回答他的问题。两人鞋底踩踏木质楼梯的声音成了沉默最好的旋律，此刻听来倒比沉寂更令人压抑。

落锁的动作由奥尔什方完成，当光之战士踮着脚想要将斗篷挂在与他衣服并不相适的衣帽架上时，奥尔什方接过他手中潮湿而厚重的斗篷，轻轻松松将兜帽挂在了挂钩上：“你并不是在想魔大陆的事情，对吗，我的挚友？我猜测你是在想一个与我有关的，说出来令人心惊胆战的事情。”

心照不宣，似乎成为了返生后的精灵与他的一种默契。

“是的，但也只是怀疑……”光之战士总不可能直接说出那个猜想来，他总觉得那样直白的语言会伤害到对方热忱而真挚的心，更会让这位骑士产生负罪感，光之战士搜肠刮肚，却不知道接下来该怎么开口。

“我也觉得奇怪，如果说是我精炼了他们，但他们的神智却是清醒着的，况且与我接触最久的希尔达与弗朗塞尔也没有任何异样，而且我并没有希望他们成为我的信徒，我只是希望他们能在新政下过得比之前好一些……”

奥尔什方所言句句恳切，完全不像有精炼别人之嫌，况且他所说的正是光所疑惑的，蛮神的精炼并不主动选择对象，所以奥尔什方并不符合蛮神的特征。

“不用太担心的，可能对方真的只是被你的人格魅力折服吧——而且还有一件别的事情也能否定这种可能性，我今天去忘忧骑士亭的路上遇到了一个贵族女子，她在寻找一个戴着兜帽的男人，就眼睛的颜色和她所所描述的外貌特征来看，我怀疑那人是你。不过哪有见过一面就爱慕成这种样子的，想来也是真的喜欢你的容貌而不是以太的作用……”

奥尔什方此刻倒显得格外惊慌起来，他可从来不知道这件事情：“等等，我的朋友，我并不知道这种事情，更没有接触过除弗朗塞尔外的任何贵族。”

似乎是为了想让对方更加相信自己的话语，奥尔什方不自觉握住了光之战士的手腕，他的急迫从手指收紧的力度间已可窥见一斑，然而光之战士的本意只是想让精灵宽下心来，没想到对方却完全想到了别的方面上去。

“所以我说她是喜欢你的容貌，而不是因为以太的缘故。”光之战士扭了扭手腕示意精灵松开，奥尔什方似乎也意识到了自己的失态，他一面道歉一面松开了自己的手掌，然而心中总觉得有点不甘心，光之战士似乎没真的明白他的意思——他根本没在说以太的事情。

“……我是说，我没见过她，一点印象也没有——我从未将自己的面容在外面展露过，她或许认错了人。”

奥尔什方有时也会祈祷光之战士在情感方面没有那么迟钝，起码现在，他希望对方能听出来自己的意思。但光这个人的面部表情并不丰富，性格也不算外向，私下独处时这种特质便更加一览无余——他有时笑着，你却不能辩明他是出于真心还是一种习惯——就像现在，龙骑士笑着叹了口气，旋即摇了摇他的脑袋：“我们不说这个了，说说你最近总是觉得困的问题吧，是工作太累吗？还是自你回来后就感觉身体不如从前了？”

“说实话，我总觉得这是因为以太的缘故。”精灵在这件事上没必要对光之战士不坦诚，他本就不觉得死而复生是一件理所应当的事情，能够再次与对方相遇只是侥幸得到战女神的垂怜罢了，“我刚刚醒来的时候精力是很充沛的，甚至在山洞休息几日也不觉得十分疲倦，而随着时间推移，我能明显感觉到每一天的精神都比前一天萎靡不少……你之前也不是说过吗，蛮神需要以太来维持自己的存在，虽然我不似那些蛮神残暴，但从本质上也与他们无异，都是不该存在于世间的生物。”

奥尔什方并未显露出哀戚的神色，可龙骑士总觉得他平和宁静的面容下隐藏着说不清道不明的情绪：他生前是圣洁的骑士，坚定果决又光明磊落，复生后却只能如隐匿在沟渠暗影中的猛兽，谨小慎微而犹豫不前，生怕扰了刚露出晴空一角的伊修加德的安宁。

“没事的，这不算什么大问题。”龙骑士将自己的手铠脱下，而后又将奥尔什方的御寒手套褪了下来，蓝发的精灵静默着不动，光之战士张开手掌，将奥尔什方的手指扣进自己的指缝间，他握住对方的手，奥尔什方近期所经历的场景便浮现在他的脑海中。

曾经的骑士不想去问他的朋友他为何这样去做，他的精力全都倾注在他们十指相扣的两只手上，对方指腹的皮肤上能明显感觉到疤痕突出的质感，由那些稚嫩的软肉率先触及他的皮肤形成一块块热点，而后迅速地蔓延联结起来，汇聚成一股热流顺着血液冲到了他的大脑中——他的双颊开始变得灼热。

“如果能将我体内的以太分享给你就好了……只是除了战斗时，我不知道该怎么将他们外泄，或许你得支撑一些时日，我得去找找有什么好办法没有……”光之战士睁开眼睛抬起头来望向奥尔什方，他真诚又严肃的神色令精灵的心脏为之颤动，人类男子的动作，语言，连同瞥向他的眼神都比生前于他更具有震慑力，他的心房如同被钻了孔隙，酸涩又甜蜜的热液瞬间注满了进去。

蓝发的精灵下意识握紧了光的手：“这就足够了，我的朋友，这事情不值得你再去劳心费神，看到你如此替我着想，真令我的整个人都感到精神振奋！”

方才凝固着的空气被奥尔什方的热切撕裂出一道口子来，而后鲜活的气息便从裂口中涌出，屋子中的气氛又变得轻松起来。两人草草结束了这个话题，先是一起将光的行李归置一番，又轮流去换衣洗漱，光之战士听到其间对方打了不下五个哈欠，好说歹说把收整好的精灵塞进了被子里。

“你不睡吗，光。”从被子中探出半个脑袋的睡眼惺忪的奥尔什方让光之战士感到莫名的新鲜，对方的半只鼻子掩盖在被子下，声音听起来闷闷软软的，他偏过头去看他：“我要写旅行笔记，很快也就去睡了。”

“能聊聊天吗？”奥尔什方侧过身来，用手掌托起腮支撑着身子看他，光之战士有些不知所措，低下头去死死盯着自己面前的冒险笔记：“好啊，要聊什么……”

他们之前有这样尴尬过吗？好像没有。光之战士的食指与拇指捏住笔记的一角，不经意间将其捏成皱皱巴巴的形状。

“随便说说吧，你刚刚经历过的也好，或者对日后要去魔大陆的想法……要去在未踏足的领域追踪穷凶极恶的敌人，你会害怕吗？还是会在大战来临前感到兴奋？”

“又有什么好说的，也不是第一次去揍他们了。”光之战士的笑声带了些憨气，颧骨处的肌肉薄薄向上鼓起一层，眼角的小褶皱因笑意堆叠起来：“这次自然是不会让他们再逃跑了！我可一直要想着为你报仇呢！”

此语一出，精灵朦胧的睡意中闪现出一丝光彩——不是为了伊修加德，为了埃默里克，更不是为了千万被宗教蒙骗的人们——他没想到对方竟然真的会对他说出“为了你”来，奥尔什方坐直了身子，直直地盯着光之战士，对方被他看的不好意思，不自在缩缩脖子：“怎么了？你是觉得我在说大话吗？”

“不……我相当高兴！能被你如此珍视真是令人兴奋！但苍穹骑士团的实力是不容小觑的，所以比起你为我报仇，我更希望的是你能够平安归来。”

昏暗的光线让奥尔什方在光的眼中变得模糊而柔和，光之战士低下头挠挠后脖颈，不好意思轻咳一声：“……那是一定的嘛！我不会被一个敌人打败两次的！所以安危什么的也不必过于担心，我会履行诺言的……”

光之战士从来都是言出必行的人，但却从来不与别人轻言许诺。只是他总觉得奥尔什方对他来说不太一样，这个男人在他最困顿时无条件地信任他，又总在紧急关头挺出身来保护他，而他现在也渴望能像对方一样——

奥尔什方反倒是不知道该怎么回应的那个人了，这样的英雄可的确少见。光之战士被他盯地双颊生热，立马转移了注意力低下头写字，丝毫没有注意到那如融化冰河的眼瞳下藏着多么热烈的情感，直白的爱慕与暗潮汹涌的占有欲。

不看向自己反倒是好事，返生的亡者对于生前所愿的执念更盛，以至于今日终于在眼神中也藏不住，他知道他的朋友总有一天会发现，而他一面躲闪着隐藏，一面又希望对方能早点觉察到自己的心意——可龙骑士只是表情僵硬地死盯着旅行笔记一言不发。蓝发的精灵也不想当折磨他的恶人，稍稍伸个懒腰倚着床头滑进了被窝里：“晚安，光，早些休息。“言罢便闭上眼睛，脸朝墙壁一侧倾斜过去。

光之战士含混不清应了一句，待到几分钟后奥尔什方也没有动静，这才又转过头去向床上看去：奥尔什方的发尾与衬衫领口间露出一段光洁的后脖颈，他盯着那块在灯光下显得柔和无比的皮肤与蓝色发梢间的一点反射的灯光出神：他好像回到了很久之前，回到了那些他还没能熟悉奥尔什方的日子，他面对精灵的过热发言总显得无所适从——可后来他已经习惯了——所以现在又是为什么开始畏惧与奥尔什方对视了呢。

“……做个好梦。”他怕吵到即将入眠的家伙，像是喃喃自语，又像是在回复对方一般开了口，声音轻柔虚渺地融进了奥尔什方朦胧的睡意间，蓝发的精灵没有说话，只是不一会儿便传出平静而悠长的呼吸声，就连侧对着墙壁的身体也翻了半个，变换成了平躺的姿势。

龙骑士终于敢于大大方方地看向奥尔什方了，他肆无忌惮地让目光在对方身上流连，这副总隐藏在黑暗中的，许久未见的面容显得有点陌生，他轻轻站起身来拉开椅子，努力克制着不让椅子腿模擦地板发出吱啦的声音，而后蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，将被子掀开一个角留出一块空地方坐下——这位置刚刚好，他稍稍伸手便能触碰到奥尔什方的脸颊。蓝发的精灵安详地眠着，光微微俯下身子，但精灵并未感受到逼近的压力，前胸处的被子依旧随着呼吸而有规律地起伏着。

如果能够知道他是为什么变成蛮神的就好了，说不定能从这里找找办法——光之战士突然想起格里达尼亚的碧企鹅瀑布附近有着一位名为雅·蜜特拉的法师，虽然与修特拉为姐妹又师出同门，但主要研究的方向却是古代召唤魔法，比起修特拉或许能为自己提供更多的可能性。

是谁召唤了他，对方究竟想要他在这场战争中扮演什么角色，又想让自己与他走向何种结局呢？

他伸出手来去摸奥尔什方的额头——他不知道自己为什么想要这样做，或许是想要再次尝试探知对方体内的以太，又或出于自己难以言明的心绪。他温热的掌心覆上对方稍显冰凉的额头，不出意外地，他感知不到任何以太的波动，那只是奥尔什方的皮肤，仅此而已。

但就在他想把手掌抽离时，本应该沉睡着的毫无知觉的奥尔什方突然抬起手来压住了他的手背，这不是光之战士第一次被对方抓包，或许也不会是最后一次，然而今夜，在奥尔什方仍然闭着眼睛的情况下，他却显得没那么局促，他静默着，等待着他的挚友向他开口。

“再多待一会儿吧，这样很舒服。”如梦呓般的恳求让龙骑士手掌的重心缓缓沉了下去，他不做回答，心中却在突突地狂跳，他怕心跳的律动顺着手掌传递到对方的身体中，不由又将手掌抬起来一点点，好不让掌心紧贴在对方的额头上。

他确信有什么东西不一样了，就在奥尔什方从冥界返回之后——或许也比那更早一些，只是他自己未曾发觉——精灵很快便又睡着了，他侧一个身，然后龙骑士的手掌毫无预兆地滑落在了枕头上。

光之战士起身熄灭了屋中的最后一站蜡烛，只有壁炉中的火焰时不时在黑暗中爆出一点火星与亮光，窗外似乎又下起了雪。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位好久不见，我是甘色硝子。因为三次的事情比较忙碌，所以更新的速度也急剧下降，但这样的日子还要持续一段时间，希望来年能够腾出更多的时间来推进这篇文章的发展，非常感谢现在仍在支持的朋友！（鞠躬


	6. 涡流Ⅱ

这是光之战士出发去往魔大陆的第五天，迷迷糊糊从床被里爬出来的精灵不用抬头去看墙壁上的挂钟也知道天已经黑了——街道上静悄悄的，旅馆里也静悄悄的，他翻身下床，披了件外套走到窗户前，拉开窗帘向窗外望去，果不其然，大街上几乎只剩下巡逻士兵的身影。

刚从睡梦中醒来的精灵总算可以维持一阵短暂的清醒，而他又格外痛恨着这样的时刻，一个念头如鬼魅般萦绕在他心头久久不散：他现在清楚地认识到，自己已然变成了蛮神。身体日渐空洞的脱力感与对以太水晶的渴求正逐渐侵蚀着他的神志，也只有在睡着的时候他才能短暂地忘记自己正处于多么危险的状态之中，奥尔什方开始担心他是否能等到英雄凯旋的那一日。

夜晚寂静的时刻总让人觉得与死亡的距离被无限拉近了，再加上已有两三天未出门透气，蓝发的精灵决定出去走走。

他鲜少如此散漫地游荡在伊修加德这偌大的皇城中，哪怕是少时也不像此刻一样能够缓慢地踏着路上的薄霜，感受着脚下脆而轻薄的结晶碎开后化成一团潮湿的水气依附在他的鞋底。年少的奥尔什方·灰石总是匆匆地，像是在躲避什么人一般，快步地从街头走到街尾，消失在拐角，消失在阶梯，消失在福尔唐家的大门后。

伯爵夫人并不待见这位私生子，他的兄长更视他为“父亲此生唯一的错误”，伯爵夹在中间左右为难——奥尔什方喜欢这个鼓励他去成为骑士的男人，他在世上仅存留的亲人，他并不想他的父亲难做——除了去进行必要的骑士训练和偷偷跑到神圣裁判所看决斗，他从不想离开府邸后院的木人半步。

如果可以的话，他希望成年后能被安排到隼巢或是巨龙首营地，他并不想呆在皇都之中。然而他的父亲并未停止想要将他塑造成贵族的想法，他要求奥尔什方与阿图瓦雷尔一起学习礼仪课与乐器，但都被奥尔什方逃了出去。得知此事的伯爵怒不可遏，罚他去后院扫雪——他忘记最后这件事是怎样收场的了，他只记得从那以后，父亲断了让他与阿图瓦雷尔一起学习的念头。

再不久后，伯爵夫人以奥尔什方练剑会影响到阿图瓦雷尔学习与休息为由，将他送往神殿骑士团的训练营，奥尔什方乐得如此，从此在家呆的时间便越来越短，后来他因优异的成绩被安排去巨龙首担任职务，加上龙族的袭击越发猖獗，他这些年来回家的次数更是屈指可数，连家书也写的不多。

伊修加德千百条道路只有这一条他走的次数最多，死亡并没有让他的肌肉记忆消退，而当他回过神来时自己已走到了离福尔唐府邸门前，站岗的士兵向他投来漫不经心的一瞥，并没有上前来询问他什么，奥尔什方本来放松的心情又迅速地紧张起来，他向前的脚步便加快了几分。

待脱离了附近戍守的卫兵的视线后，他突然感到饿了，是那种久违的像正常人类一样的饥饿，他以为自己本不该有这些属于普通人的感觉，他明明成为了蛮神——而在这种饥饿的感觉下，身体的空洞感越发强烈，他需要以太水晶，非常非常需要。奥尔什方觉得有点目眩，他这时才想到要找点东西吃。

宝仗大街有家卖烤饼的小摊子，这里是那些去不起忘忧骑士亭的人能吃饱肚子的去处，街上一般的商人都已经休息，只有一些小孩子与见不得光的商人拿着东西来卖，前者卖的是家里的杂碎玩意儿，好换些食物果腹，后者卖的东西奥尔什方就不知道了，总归不是什么寻常东西。

那家卖饼的人将摊位挪到了避风的地方，也就是宝杖大街通往基础层的一侧，精灵想要过去就不得不穿过整条大街，不过也没什么——这夜间四处都是与他一样的人，无家可归的，来路不明的，或者是难以将身份示人的家伙，他也不必总是担心被人发现一事。

卖烤饼的摊子附近零星围了两三个人一边大声地聊着天一边啃着烤饼，奥尔什方也没什么好去的地方，索性倚着墙一边听他们吹牛一边进食，他们谈的是一家贵族女的故事，说是那女孩甘愿抛弃了贵族的生活要加入平民，真是脑子进了水云云。其中一个看起来斯文点的人还说贵族为了找寻女儿，派了许多仆人在皇都内逛荡，却总是找不到，说是明天就要在街头贴报告寻人了，酬金或许不少。

奥尔什方对这个没太有兴趣，觉得不过是那贵族女孩闹了别的脾气离家出走了，改革一事，就连四大家族中的一些人都没办法一时接受，更何况一些小贵族呢。吃完了饼子后他总算觉得那种强烈的饥饿感减弱了几分——但只要他还保持着清醒，他就不可抑制地渴求着以太的填充，说不定到最后还会开始精炼信徒……

真是棘手的事情，也不知道光之战士讨伐托尔丹十世如何了，贸然写信给对方，他估计也要担心的吧，还是回旅馆再睡一觉好了。他直起身子向基础层走去，但就在下楼梯的时候，身边路过了一位裹着厚重天鹅绒斗篷的人，对方本来是匆匆向宝杖大街的方向赶去，而当奥尔什方路过她身侧的那一刻，她的脚步停住了，继而回过身来望向奥尔什方的背影，然后完全调转方向抓住了奥尔什方的斗篷：“请等一下！这位先生！”

他从来没想过会以这种方式暴露自己的身份，或许是被熟人认出容貌，亦或是因奇怪的行为被带回神殿骑士团审讯而摘下兜帽引起骚乱——但此刻，他正被不认识的家伙紧紧握住了右手的手腕，这也太奇怪了。

“小姐……”微弱的声音从伊修加德基础层的方向传来，不一会儿，一个仆人打扮的还不满十八岁样子的女性精灵匆匆提着裙子赶来，或许是不想小姐再一次从自己眼下溜走，她上阶梯时还被有小跟的鞋子崴了一下脚，踉踉跄跄跌到了奥尔什方面前。

他下意识想去扶她一把，但转念一想自己处于如此尴尬的境地，还是不要再生事端较好，便只是扯了扯自己被钳制住的右手：“小姐，请松开我，你大概是认错人了。”

“不行……瓦妮莎，快过来帮我，他正是我要找的人！”

这贵族家的仆人才刚刚站定便立刻冲上来想要拉住奥尔什方的另一只手，主仆两人奇怪的行径叫奥尔什方微微感到愤怒，他的眉毛紧簇，面部的神色也冷硬下去。她们为什么要找他？难不成是因为对自己宣传变革而感到不满，于是想要给他点教训吗？

奥尔什方的手腕稍稍使了些力气，看起来格外孱弱不堪的女仆就一个趔趄倒在了阶梯上，她倒下时发出了巨大的声音，这使得窝缩在木栅栏后卖饼的摊主和食客纷纷向这里投来目光——

奥尔什方用余光去瞟了几眼并在内心虔诚地祈祷着他们不要过来再掺和一脚。谢天谢地，事情很快便发生了转机，就在女仆站起来想要再次拉住他的手臂时，从基础层传来一阵急切的脚步声打破了这僵局，奥尔什方看到来者是弗朗塞尔后心中长舒了一口气：他知道他得救了。

“你们在做什么！快放开他！”

贵族女的仆人一见是艾因哈特家的少爷便立马松开了手，那贵族女本来还是紧紧抓着奥尔什方的手腕，但在听到呵斥时也稍稍动摇了几分。

“这要是被那些游民听到了你是赫托拉尔家失踪的女儿，一定会把你直接绑了送到你府上去领赏金，为了免被他们用粗暴的手段带走，你还是直接和仆人回去吧，不要乱添麻烦了。”奥尔什方鲜少听到弗朗塞尔用如此坚决的语气指责他人，不过好在他的救助，他立刻趁着贵族女孩呆楞的瞬间甩开了她的手：“小姐，我并不记得我们有什么来往，但下次不要直接对不认识你的人做出这种举动，这会让别人感到不快的。”

“你为什么最近不来做宣传工作了！我一直想要见你一面……”

平静下来的心跳又陡然加速，奥尔什方甚至觉得自己在流冷汗——这女孩认识他竟然是因为他帮助弗朗塞尔和希尔达进行宣传工作吗！可他宣传时包裹得严严实实，这女孩是怎么会痴魔到这种地步，甚至为了找他还离家出走那么多天……这太不正常了。

“小姐，如果你是真的想要推动国家的变革与新法案的话，是不应当在乎我是谁的，还请不要再打听我的下落了，我不想被别人过多的打扰。”

奥尔什方的语气听起来冷酷无情，这才叫那贵族女孩停下了追着他的脚步，她的女仆见状上前扶住了她的小主人，两个人目送着奥尔什方与弗朗塞尔的背影消失在宝杖大街的尽头后，贵族女孩终于肯对她的家仆开口了：“你看到他的眼睛了吗，瓦妮莎……”

“是的，小姐。”她的侍女怯生生地开了口，然而除却对主人的恭敬与顺从外，她似乎莫名地理解了自家小姐如此渴望再见那人一面的缘由——

“瓦妮莎，那是我见过的最美的蓝眼睛，如荡漾的春水般将一切严寒冲破，然后想让人义无反顾地跳入他永恒奔流的目光中。”

虽然这句话并没有被奥尔什方和弗朗塞尔听到，但奥尔什方已隐约猜到那姑娘会变得如此形迹可疑的原因——她大概率已经被自己精炼了。即使面对希尔达的说辞是“太过劳累而不堪重任”，但面对他的挚友弗朗塞尔，他纠结着自己要不要将事情告诉他……他的朋友看起来并没有被他精炼，但三缄其口的话，总有一天会出事的。

回到旅馆后是由弗朗塞尔率先开口：“今日忙的晚了，又想起来几天没见到你，没想到竟然碰到这种事情，这些贵族真的很奇怪……”见奥尔什方一脸凝重的坐在床沿上，弗朗塞尔还以为他还未能从惊吓中回过神来，于是故意换上了轻松的语气向他抱怨着。

“不，弗朗塞尔，我想这与她没有什么关系。”奥尔什方站起身来面向旅馆的墙壁，只留下背影给弗朗塞尔：“……或许是我，在不自知的情况下已经把她精炼了。”

“什么！这不可能！”弗朗塞尔也听光之战士讲过一点关于蛮神的事情，他怎么能够相信呢，他那善良，正直，勇敢的骑士挚友怎么可能会为了自己的私欲去变成残暴凶猛的蛮神？他矢口否认：“我可没感觉被你精炼！你不要说胡话了，我的朋友，你只是累了，安心等英雄回来吧，他会有办法的。”

“不，弗朗塞尔，请你冷静地听我说完，这可不是玩笑话，既然关系到这个国家的每一个人的安危，你和我便都有义务去坦然面对这个事实。虽然我并没有对你和希尔达产生影响，但我辞去工作的主要原因并不是我过于疲惫，而是我的脑海中时常有个念头，那就是我需要以太水晶来维持生命。”奥尔什方走到弗朗塞尔身边，双手摁住他的肩膀示意他将心情平复下来，但他避免去与弗朗塞尔有视线上的接触，他可不知道接下来的一秒会发生什么：“那个我们在街上遇到的女孩，她很有可能已经被我精炼了，虽然不知道是什么原因……保险起见，我还是不要出去为好。”

“你确实留在这里修养比较好，但这也不意味着你就是蛮神了，不要那么肯定……”这个消息对于奥尔什方本人的打击肯定比对于他们这些局外人的更甚，于是弗朗塞尔竭力想要为宽慰自己的好友：“别有心理负担，听听英雄回来后怎么说，他见识过那么多稀奇的事情，肯定会有办法的！”

“真希望他能快点从追踪讨伐的征途上凯旋归来啊。”奥尔什方苦笑一下：“我现在状态并不稳定，况且现在很晚了，不如你也回家休息吧，今天的事情多谢你，弗朗塞尔。”

“只是尽我所能罢了，奥尔什方。”弗朗塞尔并没打算久留，不温不火聊了几句就要离开，临走前他特意向奥尔什方看了一眼，对方仍然背对着他，沉默地盯着墙壁发呆，于是他开口：“你需要我写一封信给英雄汇报你的情况吗？他临走前特意嘱咐我，任何有关你的重要消息要第一时间告诉他。”

“不，他大概就要回来了，还是不要用这种事情去扰乱他的思绪……”

弗朗塞尔默然，最终也只是叹着气为奥尔什方关上了房门。

光之战士凯旋的那一日，伊修加德罕见地晴了天，干冷的寒风在日光的映衬下好像也带了点春天的意味似的，但他知道那不过是幻觉。

他收到碧企鹅瀑布的雅·蜜特拉的来信的当晚，弗朗塞尔的信件也被火急火燎地送到了他的手上——贵族家的少爷似乎忌惮这会让他过分分心，于是信件中对奥尔什方的真实情况说得含混不清，但既然已经寄信过来了就说明事情已经逐渐有失控的迹象了。

“……以太是一切被召唤出生物的基础，没有以太，所有的召唤法术也就不成立，我所了解到的召唤师，大多都能活化自己体内的以太并用以召唤魔法……”

奥尔什方总不可能是被召唤出来的，如果真的能有人以自己的以太召唤出他，那就不得不考虑是无影在作祟，可无影似乎没有动机去做这件事啊……奥尔什方看起来并不是他们所需要的蛮神。

“……但你不是召唤师的话，大概只能用召唤蛮神的方式来维系这个人的生存了，利用以太水晶极大地增加了被召唤生物的不稳定性，如果过量的话，他不可避免会变成蛮神……”

龙骑士在皇都热闹的欢呼声中悄悄溜进云霄旅社中，他怀中抱着一小袋纯净的以太水晶——他不知道多少才能让他的挚友恢复活力，但这些都是格外纯净的晶体，完全是市面上见不到的好货。

他推门关门落锁的动作一气呵成，进到屋子内的连斗篷都没脱就开始寻找奥尔什方的身影，精灵果然在床上躺着，看起来是熟睡的样子，并没有察觉有人闯进这间房屋。龙骑士蹑手蹑脚走向他的挚友，然而当他走到床边时，他终于意识到有什么不太对劲——

“奥尔什方？”他先是轻声唤了他一句，而他的朋友并不回答，只是安静地躺在床铺上，连呼吸的起伏都微弱地难以觉察，他听不到精灵呼吸，亦听不到他心脏的跳动，明明这房间很静，他拔高了声音又叫了他两声，然而奥尔什方仍是沉沉地躺着，好似他与龙骑士完全处于不同的两个世界。

光之战士有想过他可能身体变得非常虚弱，但不至于如此：他看起来像是死了，龙骑士急急忙忙脱了手套去探精灵的呼吸，手指在对方鼻子下面放了不过十几秒他便变了脸色，奥尔什方似乎没有呼吸了！

他又去摸奥尔什方的脸，对方的皮肤依然柔软，但温度并不高，他根本搞不懂奥尔什方到底怎么了——他俯下身子掀开盖在对方身上的薄被，身着春意衬衫的精灵露出脖颈，锁骨，和一点胸前的皮肤。

光之战士完全没意识到这是多么愚蠢的事情，他明明可以再想别的办法来寻找这个答案，然而他没有，他草草脱了斗篷，然后压低了腰把自己的脑袋贴到了对方的胸口附近——春意衬衫的领口并没有那么大，于是他又给对方解开两只纽扣——现在精灵的大半个胸膛便裸露在外面了，他没有任何反应，连个寒战也没有。

光之战士用手指将衬衫拨开一点，侧着头把耳朵贴到了精灵的心口处，他的耳朵方才受过冷风的吹拂，一进到屋子中反倒被热的有点麻麻痒痒的感觉，而此刻又如此亲密地接触着奥尔什方的皮肤，这感觉不是一般的怪异。奥尔什方仍然毫无知觉地平躺着任由光之战士拔着他的胸口把耳朵紧贴在他心脏处，他甚至都不知道龙骑士的因为过于用力已经在他的胸前留下了几个深浅不一的指印。

而也只有这样，光之战士才能听得到奥尔什方的心脏确实是跳动着的。

龙骑士的两腿一软，身子靠着床塌哧溜一下滑了下来。精灵没死，但俨然已是日薄西山，他连忙把怀中的那袋水晶打开，捏了一块放在奥尔什方的心脏附近，他期待着这片晶体能够迅速为奥尔什方注入生命的活力——三分钟过去了，什么事情也没有发生。

他以为是量太少了，便扯开口袋，右手抓了一小把撒在精灵的胸膛上，依旧没什么用处，反倒是晶体洒落在奥尔什方的身体上的凌乱景象叫他更加害怕起来，他要怎么救他？那些蛮族是如何请神的？难不成真的要用一箱箱的水晶才能唤醒奥尔什方？那他醒过来后，是不是会完全变成蛮神？

几块水晶因为重力的作用在奥尔什方的身体上摇摇欲坠，光之战士怕它们掉到地板上摔个粉碎，便用双手将他身体上的水晶都聚拢在一起，就在他的手指与奥尔什方的皮肤和水晶同时接触时，令他惊讶的事情发生了，那些蓝色的水晶如迅速消融的冰雪融化入了奥尔什方的体内，但也只有与他手掌接触的部分消失了，其它的未与他接触的水晶仍维持着先前的模样。

宛若溺水的人抓住救命稻草般，光之战士迅速地行动起来。他的手掌心贴在奥尔什方的胸膛，双手则是被水晶覆盖着，细碎的晶体从指缝间漏到精灵的皮肤上，不一会儿，方才拿出的水晶就融化地干干净净。

“奥尔什方，醒醒？你能够听到我说话吗？”他推了推精灵的肩膀，对方的体温似乎正在回升，然而意识还是不清醒的，于是他再次将耳朵贴到挚友的胸口——这一次，他清清楚楚地听到了对方强而有力的心跳，甚至他贴在对方胸膛的脸颊也感受到了心肌一下一下地收缩脉动。

太好了！

龙骑士悬着的心终于肯沉到肚子里面去，他抓起袋子直接将水晶倒在精灵身上，而后将双手埋入那些水晶里，兴奋又迫切地期待着只有睁开双眼的那一刻。

莫约到水晶袋子快见底的时候，精灵的眉头皱了起来，眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下似乎转了半圈——光之战士知道他要醒了，于是欢欢喜喜把把袋子放好，然后用双手将最后一点水晶残渣送入奥尔什方的身体，但也就在这时，他才突然意识到自己现在的动作是多么的令人脸红，如果奥尔什方一睁眼看到的是他贴在他身上，双手抚摸着他的胸口的情景的话——

精灵在此刻睁开了双眼。

“你醒啦！看来这东西要这样用才对嘛……”还不等话说完，他那欢快而愉悦的语气便凝固了，取而代之的是忧疑与惊异。龙骑士看到了精灵的眼瞳——那是一双没有生气的深邃的眼，正如高纯度以太一样浑浊地毫无光泽，奥尔什方微微抬头与他对视，这叫光之战士感到了些许畏惧。

他下意识地绷紧了身体，双手从奥尔什方的胸膛前拿开，他这时可没有心思去理会那些乱七八糟的杂念了，当务之急是要知道奥尔什方的情况如何。

“好久没见到你了。”出人意料地，奥尔什方先开了口，但这明显不同于朋友间的友好寒暄，龙骑士听得出来那语气中没有重逢的喜悦，反而刻板冷硬地像一块石头，他下意识向后撤了半步——在毫无防备的情况下贸然靠近对方是极不理智的行为，这是无数次激烈的争斗为他养成的潜意识。

龙骑士摆出的防御姿态似乎叫“奥尔什方”感到愤怒，他那细长的眉向中心簇起，嘴唇抿成一道缝，眼睛则是一动不动地盯着光之战士，眸中好似一块未化开的冰。

“……你是被什么人夺走了吗。”

龙骑士想要离开床塌的意图被洞察了，奥尔什方左手钳住他的手腕，紧接着用右手按住了龙骑士的后腰；光之战士被摁着向前倾了身子，而奥尔什方巍然不动，现在他们的面容只有咫尺。

他完全不认为这是蛮神即将展开杀戮的前奏，恰恰相反，这动作对他来说却是将“暧昧”一词的意味诠释地淋漓尽致。他完全有理由这样相信着，面前的人带给他的并不是战斗本身所具有的恐惧，龙骑士哆哆嗦嗦颤抖着嘴唇，想了许久也不知道该如何面对这样的“奥尔什方”——他应该主动向他贴近吗？

“我去讨伐教皇了啊……你忘了吗……”光之战士尝试动了动手指，他想要试探自己是否能够挣脱精灵的束缚，答案显然是否定的，如鹰隼般精明而犀利的目光投向他的腕部，精灵加大的手劲让光之战士展露出痛苦的表情，精灵骑士并不因此有所松动，反倒是也加重了另一只手的动作。腰腹间的装备并未褪去，然而那处为了方便腰肢发力使用了紧贴于侧腰的弹性布料的地方恰好被奥尔什方掐在手间——龙骑士疼地想要俯下身去咬对方一口。

“那是什么，我不在乎。“

他确信他的挚友在此刻变成了蛮神，奥尔什方不耐烦地瞧着他，他掐得更紧了：“没有别的想要对我说吗？”

龙骑士突然意识到了另一种可能性，那是从暧昧衍生出来的，或许是奥尔什方最直白的欲望。

他的心脏开始疯狂地跳动起来，连呼吸也变得粗重。光之战士的脑子里并不是全然没想过这事儿，只是它太荒唐了，以至于每次想到这种可能性时，他都觉得自己是乱吃了什么东西。他们本就只是朋友，是可以交付后背于对方的挚友与战友，仅仅如此……

只是奥尔什方是什么也不知道的，他用他的无知与暴戾威逼利诱着这个目前还存有理智的家伙——龙骑士内心的冲动顺着心跳与从脖颈一路红上脑门儿的血液沸腾翻涌——没错，奥尔什方会什么也不知道的。

于是他在精灵吗死气沉沉的注视下，缓缓抬起手来，他的拇指触到精灵的嘴唇，干燥的嘴唇让他的指腹不自觉摩挲一下，手掌则是轻轻贴到了精灵的脸颊上——他不知道自己是怎么想的，但他知道他是清醒的，知道他在做什么，知道他面前的这个男人是谁——他摸着他脸，声音也变得柔和些许，他像是在哄什么动物一般：“你想要我对你说什么呢……你是想要得到我的宽慰吗……”

他不知道他能宽慰奥尔什方什么，清醒时候的他看起来不需要自己给予任何东西。但现在，他如发狂的野兽般期待着他，眼眸下埋藏的是一瞬能把他拆吞入腹的杀意。

奥尔什方的手慢慢松开，那暗淡的眼神显得格外的迷惑，好像他根本就不知道自己想从光之战士身上得到什么，但又好像他就是想要这个，他渴求这个渴求得发疯。

龙骑士皱着眉看他，稍稍犹豫了几秒钟，而后右手扶住了奥尔什方的肩膀，身子努力向前凑了凑——

几乎要坐在他身上的男人的身体是僵硬的，但他的嘴唇却是如此柔软，如清泓般的凉意从额间顺着神经在燥热的身体内涓涓地流动着，光之战士仍没有动身——精灵只觉得对方温凉地舒服极了，好像一张柔软而厚重的羽床轻轻将他陷了进去，他困得厉害，只想在对方颈间昏沉睡去。

待到房间中又恢复一片宁静时，光之战士终于得以从奥尔什方的臂弯下解脱出来，他红着脸冒着热气，盯着羽床上安静呼吸着的男人，心中一块石头终于落了地。

旋即他就意识到刚刚发生了什么——他亲吻了奥尔什方的额头，而他们两人似乎都对此感到满足：起码他是主动的，不管是被气氛蛊惑了还是其他的什么原因，而这让相当受用，他在他的亲吻中平静地睡了过去……

龙骑士的脸红得几乎可以煎跳蜥蛋了，他说不上来自己是什么心情，很复杂，又难以置信，他呆滞地帮奥尔什方收拾好被两人弄的乱糟糟的床铺，又盯着奥尔什方的脸出神了好一会儿——

当他意识到他的注意力完全集中在了对方的额头上，而不是其他地方时，龙骑士终于愤愤地移开了自己的视线。

没什么好怕的，他不会记得这件事的。光之战士站起身来，揉了揉被对方掐痛的腰肢——他确信他的后腰上现在已经是青一块紫一块了。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位好久不见，自己似乎已经开始习惯月更的频率，实在太懒惰了。忙完这段时间希望能够加快更新的速度吧，依旧感谢现在仍支持我的你（鞠躬


End file.
